


Pięć razy- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Elgar, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sherlock's Violin, Voyeurism, naughty tailor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronika incydentów związanych z podołkiem, które ukształtowały Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417604) by [strangegibbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/pseuds/strangegibbon). 



> Opowiadanie nie jest długie, ale przez swój zwięzły styl bardzo trudne (przynajmniej dla mnie) do tłumaczenia- to był jeden z powodów, dla których się za nie zabrałam. Aby zachować sens zdań i sprawić zarazem, by po polsku nie brzmiały tragicznie, musiałam wstawić wiele słów, zmieniać kolejność wyrazów, a czasem dzielić zdania na mniejsze części. Jeśli więc ktoś szuka „wierności oryginałowi”, to uprzedzam, tu go (szczególnie) nie znajdzie.  
> Jak zwykle zachowałam oznaczenia (tagi, ratings itp.) autorki, wychodząc z założenia, że wie najlepiej, co napisała.

Żeby być uczciwym, należy wspomnieć, że miał wtedy dopiero 12 lat i nadal był rozchwiany od kakofonii hormonów, które nie tylko nadmiernie uwrażliwiły jego zakończenia nerwowe, ale także uważały za właściwe dać mu nadludzką zdolność widzenia, skupiającą się na każdym odsłoniętym kawałku ludzkiej skóry, w promieniu pięciu mil. Nie miało znaczenia, czy posiadacz wspomnianej skóry był owinięty piętnastoma warstwami ubrania- jego nadmiernie pobudzona wyobraźnia uzupełniała niewidziane fragmenty w szokujące szczegóły. 

To, co było bardzo nie uczciwe, to to, że siedzenie, na którym usiadł, zatrzymało ciepło ciała starszej pani, która ostatnio je zajmowała i akurat wtedy, gdy on starał się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, bryczka podskoczyła na wyboju i, cóż… stało się. 

Kilka następnych godzin było straszliwie niewygodnych; musiał siedzieć schylony w pół, z wysychającym oraz coraz bardziej chłodnym i sztywnym kroczem. Za to napływ wrażeń, o których wcześniej czytał, ale nigdy ich nie doświadczył, był tak niespodziewany, tak ekscytujący, że prawie pozwolił sobie na kolejną rundę pod przykryciem swojego podręcznika entomologii. Rzeczą, która go od tego powstrzymała, było wyobrażenie sobie pewnego siebie, taksującego wyrazu twarzy Mycrofta w drodze do domu. Jeden raz mógł mu ujść płazem, drugi nie mógłby być przypadkowy i Mycroft na pewno by się domyślił.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez następne kilka lat twarz Mycrofta była wystarczającym środkiem zapobiegawczym i ochroniła Sherlocka przed jakimkolwiek wypadkiem związanym z podołkiem - nawet Margaret Tatcher nie była tak dobra, jak Mycroft w ferworze wyniosłego braku aprobaty; i wszystko, co Sherlock musiał zrobić, by zmierzyć się z potencjalnie żenującą sytuacją, to wyobrazić go sobie. Sherlock odmawiał rozważania, co by się stało, gdyby jego doskonała pamięć podrzuciła mu obraz brata w trakcie jakiegoś stosunku seksualnego. Nie było jednak sensu martwić się na zapas, jeśli w ogóle.  
Na nieszczęście, ta strategia zawiodła go całkowicie, kiedy miał 14 lat i grał w szkolnej orkiestrze. Muzyk grający solo na wiolonczeli był krzepkim studentem w okularach, z krótko ściętymi włosami; niezbyt przystojnym, ale och! kiedy zaczynał grać- a Sherlockowi na ten widok opadała szczęka- całkowicie zagubiony w muzyce zamykał oczy, odrzucał głowę do tyłu i zaciskał uda na instrumencie, jakby był nieposłusznym kochankiem. Nawet w czasie prób, Sherlock musiał walczyć ze sobą, żeby skoncentrować się na muzyce- nie na tej, którą miał grać, bo znał już swoją część na pamięć- ale na nie wgapianiu się na solistę jak zakochana nastolatka albo, co gorsza, jak wygłodniały pies. Tak, zakochał się, był tego świadomy- przydarzyło mu się coś normalnego w jego wieku i nie miał się czego wstydzić. A kiedy jego hormony się uspokoją, to jego… preferencje także się ustabilizują, i ta raczej rozpraszająca obsesja minie. Muzyka zaś była erotyczna w takim samym stopniu, jak każdy inny rodzaj umiejętności doprowadzonych do perfekcji (nie ważne do kogo należały), więc taki obrót spraw był absolutnie spodziewany. Nic, czym by się można martwić. 

Tradycyjny koncert na koniec semestru wymagał, by wszyscy członkowie orkiestry byli ubrani w stroje wizytowe z goździkami i dodatkami. Sherlock właśnie siadał na krześle, szarpiąc z irytacją za kołnierzyk, kiedy solista przeszedł obok, z wiolonczelą w ręce. Usiadł z teatralnym omieceniem krzesła połami swej dopasowanej marynarki, poprawił szpic i energicznie pociągnął kilka razy smyczek kalafonią. Rozbłysk podniecenia w odpowiedzi na ten prosty pokaz, uświadomił Sherlockowi, że wpadł właśnie w spore tarapaty. Trema plus nieodwzajemnione zakochanie brały właśnie odwet za zamęt w jego zbuntowanych hormonach, co w rezultacie uczyniło go superświadomym cielesnej obecności tego chłopaka i zalały ciężkim naciskiem jego podbrzusze, przynosząc niepokojące wspomnienia dawnej przejażdżki powozem do domu.  
W trakcie trwania koncertu, ruchy solisty stopniowo stały się zarówno bardziej płynne, jak i bardziej naglące. Ponieważ z zalanej światłem sceny, nie mógł dostrzec brata (choć wyobrażone smużki obrzydzenia Mycrofta już zaczynały się zaciskać wokół niego) dla uzyskania rozproszenia, przywołał w umyśle drwiący wyraz jego twarzy; ale nawet wtedy Sherlock nie potrafił oderwać oczu od tego najbardziej prozaicznego z chłopców. Pomruk jego instrumentu był hipnotyczny; gardłowy jęk odpowiadający westchnieniu orkiestry. Palce wiolonczelisty tańczyły po szyi instrumentu i ich widok- a Sherlock patrzył z ustami nagle suchymi jak pustynia- przegrzał mu mózg obrazami tych palców (z odciskami) gładzących jego własne gardło i wybijającymi lekko pizziato w poprzek żeber. Języki ciepła spływały w górę i w dół jego ciała, słyszał ciche dyszenie skrzypka siedzącego obok niego i czuł ten dźwięk jako nieuformowane słowa wyszeptane przy jego szyi.  
Próbował pozbierać się w ciszy następnej przerwy, poprzez skupienie się na nutach przed nim, ukradkowe poprawianie koszuli, czując pot spływający i gromadzący się w zagłębieniu mostka. Nagłe, mocne szarpnięcie kciuka na strunie, odbijające się echem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa wraz ze szpikulcem odczucia i bezwiednie szarpnął całym ciałem. Zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie na źródło problemów i natychmiast stwierdził, że to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w tych okolicznościach. Chłopcy z jego klasy (zazwyczaj miotający się pomiędzy zastraszaniem go a ignorowaniem, albo otwartym drwieniem z niego) wszyscy opowiadali ciągłe kawały o spuszczaniu się na twarz; a nigdy nie było bardziej doskonałej ilustracji do tych drwin, niż ta wypisana właśnie na jego twarzy, w jego podkurzonych palcach u stóp i ogniście piłującym nadgarstku.  
Jego skrupulatnie zbudowane warstwy pewności siebie i kontroli nad sobą, zostały właśnie z niego zdarte; obrócone w popiół w ryczącej eksplozji pożądania i nagle znalazł się nagi i przerażony przed publicznością złożoną z obcych ludzi. Z nagłym przerażeniem, Sherlock poczuł nacisk w podbrzuszu, wzrastający w tandemie z intensywnością koncertu; jego oczy przeskakiwały beznadziejnie między dyrygentem i solistą, który stawał się bardziej i bardziej napięty, porwany crescendo budowanego napięcia.  
Kiedy najbardziej znany kawałek Elgara osiągnął szczyt, Sherlockowi przydarzyło się to samo- z ledwie tłumionym jękiem, z oczami skupionymi na chłopcu, chwiejącym się i porwanym przez muzykę, tak, jak Sherlock. Łoskot orkiestry był wystarczająco głośny, by skryć jego urywane sapanie, a dzikość finału łatwo tłumaczyła jego wykrzywiony wyraz twarzy, kiedy zacisnął oczy i próbował gorączkowo opanować oddech, żeby nie przyciągać więcej uwagi do swojego upojonego, rozczochranego stanu. Wszystkie oczy spoczywały teraz na nim; jednakże, w momencie kulminacyjnym muzyk musiał wstać i to nie pomogło uporać się z problemem w najmniejszym stopniu.


	3. Chapter 3

Znów urósł, jego smukłe ciało graniczyło z chudością i po stosunkowo powolnym starcie zrobił zdecydowany wypad w patykowatość. Jego chude kostki wystawały teraz ze szkolnych spodni, a za duże stopy dopełniały obrazu pogrzebowego klauna.  
Kiedy miał 17 lat matka niespodziewanie zaanonsowała, że już najwyższy czas wziąć miarę na jego pierwszy garnitur, choć -ku przerażeniu Sherlocka- beztrosko odrzuciła jego szkolny mundurek jako „dobry na przynajmniej jeszcze jeden rok”.  
Mieli iść do Savile Row a potem, na południową herbatę, będącą kolejną przejrzystą próbą zacieśnienia więzi matka- syn, wynikającą- bardziej, niż prawdopodobnie- z namowy Mycrofta. Sherlock widział to całe zbliżające się ćwiczenie z mieszaniną nadziei, lęku i rezygnacji, przewidując długie, niezręczne popołudnie w zatłoczonej herbaciarni podczas którego będzie robił obserwacje na temat ludzi dookoła, popatrując kątem oka na matkę, by zobaczyć jej reakcję. Jak zwykle jej spojrzenie będzie skakać dookoła, omiatając pomieszczenie i spoczywając na każdym, oprócz niego, gdy będzie go z dystansem przepytywać na temat jego nauki w szkole. „Garnitur będzie bezcelowy”- pomyślał. Wyrośnie z niego, zanim kiedykolwiek będzie uczestnikiem ślubu (nikt z jego rodziny raczej nie weźmie ślubu w najbliższym czasie- jego myśli powędrowały przelotnie do Mycrofta, ale ten oczywiście śmieszny pomysł został szybko odrzucony z parsknięciem) chociaż nagłe śmierci były, z oczywistych względów, trudne do przewidzenia.  
Garnitury były prozaiczne, dla tych którzy chcą zlać się z tłem, stać się jednym z tłumu tych trajkoczących, zwyczajnych bezmózgów dojeżdżających do pracy. Garnitury były nudne. Lecz nadal mamu… matka była nastawiona na ten pomysł i jednego chłodnego wiosennego ranka oni oboje wsiedli w pociąg do Londynu. Sherlock siedział zgarbiony i obrażony, przedramię położone na oknie, patrząc na przeciętne, nieskomplikowane życia przelatujące i zastanawiał się, jak normalni ludzie wytrzymują banalność ich nudnej egzystencji. Jedną- klaustrofobiczną i będącą napaścią na zmysł węchu- jazdę taksówką później, weszli do małego, jasno oświetlonego sklepu, który wyglądał na pusty. Całkowicie, oprócz trzech garniturów na wieszakach, powieszonych w równomiernych odstępach dookoła pomieszczenia, kontuaru pary wyściełanych krzeseł i niszy na przebieralnię z ciężką aksamitną kotarą. Matka Sherlocka, stukając obcasami, przeszła przez pomieszczenie do lady i energicznie zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Młody mężczyzna pojawił się natychmiast, przesuwając to, co było najwyraźniej pozostałościami jego lunchu; centymetr krawiecki wisiał mu na szyi a dwa górne guziki jego wykwintnej, dopasowanej koszuli były rozpięte. Uśmiechnął się przyjemnie i zlustrował Sherlocka, który ściągnął usta i odpowiedział mu władczym spojrzeniem.  
Szybkie spojrzenie w górę i dół przekształciło się w powolną ocenę, podczas gdy krawiec possał swój kciuk i uśmiechnął się do niego kącikiem ust, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.  
\- Czym mogę służyć państwu dzisiaj?  
\- Poproszę garnitur dla mojego syna.  
\- Na jakąś szczególną okazję? Czego państwo szukają?  
Sherlock odwrócił się od ich rozmowy o ubraniach, cięciu i kolorach i zwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć przez okno, patrząc na krawca kątem oka, bez zbytniego zdradzania się. Jego włosy miały niczym nie wyróżniający się kolor piasku, ale były gęste i wyglądały na miękkie, a jego oczy były zadziwiająco niebieskie. Klasa średnia , akcent z Estuary prawie kompletnie pokonany- lekcje wymowy albo intensywne ćwiczenia- dwadzieścia parę lat, ubrania dostarczane przez sklep, ale dobrze dopasowane i zadbane. Sherlock oglądał szeroki uśmiech błyskający w stronę jego matki, która nieświadomie dotknęła swoich włosów w odpowiedzi. Przystojny, przywykł do używania swojego wyglądu jako przewagi, kiedy sprzedaje towar kobietom. Mrugnął i odwrócił szybko wzrok, gdy krawiec złapał jego spojrzenie i mrugnął. A także mężczyznom, kiedy… to odpowiednie do sytuacji. Zarumieniony wsadził ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się do garnitury, który wisiał obok. Podskoczył, gdy krawiec przeszedł obok niego z podmuchem ciepłego powietrza.  
\- Zaczniemy zatem mierzenie?  
\- Zostawię to panu, kochanie.- powiedział jego matka, z roztargnieniem.- Wrócę niedługo.  
\- Proszę się nie spieszyć.- odpowiedział krawiec, wskazując Sherlockowi, żeby wszedł na stopień prowadzący do przymierzalni. Dzwonek przy drzwiach zadzwonił delikatnie . gdy gapił się na matkę w lekkiej konsternacji, zanim trzasnął stopą w stołek mocniej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne.  
\- Mam na imię Vic, tak przy okazji.- dodał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niego.- To nie zajmie długo, proszę zostawić płaszcz.  
Czując się dziwnie nagi w cienkim swetrze Sherlock znieruchomiał, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na odległym punkcie przestrzeni, ale nie poradził nic na lekkie wzdrygniecie się, przy pierwszym delikatnym dotyku taśmy na jego barkach.  
\- Najpierw ramiona.-powiedział Vic. Przesunął kciukiem w dół, do nadgarstka Sherlocka, który poczuł na pulsie delikatne ciepło przez krótką chwilę, zanim mężczyzna podniósł ołówek zza ucha i poskrobał w małym notatniku.  
\- OK, teraz ramiona.- znów dotyk taśmy, palce przesuwające się delikatnie przez jego plecy.  
Sherlock skręcił się lekko.  
\- Łaskotki?- Sherlock chrząknął wymijająco i usłyszał delikatne parskniecie zza pleców.- Całkiem niezłe i szeroki,e jak na kogoś w twoim wieku. Ile masz? Szesnaście? Siedemnaście?  
\- Siedemnaście.  
\- Pamiętam, jak tyle miałem. To było okropne. Dużo rzeczy się dzieje i żadna z nich nie ma sensu.  
Sherlock zaryzykował ukośne spojrzenie, by zobaczyć uśmiech Vica. Sam obrzucił go krzywym uśmiechem i jednostronnym wzruszeniem ramion, lekko się rozluźniając.  
\- Idę niedługo na studia. Wszystko tam będzie lepsze.  
\- Dobrze dla ciebie. Teraz plecy.  
Ciepła ręką spoczęła na jego karku dryfując w dół, aż znalazła wybrzuszenie C7, zostawiając za sobą podniesione włosy na skórze Sherlocka i spoczęła tam, podczas gdy druga śledziła powoli wypustki kręgów szyjnych, aż do krzyża.  
\- OK. Teraz talia, sweter do góry, proszę.  
\- Jest ci zimno?  
\- Nie.  
\- Mogę podkręcić ogrzewanie, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Jest dobrze. To… jest OK.  
Sherlock podniósł sweter ostrożnie i patrzył jak ramiona krawca owijają się wokół niego, przyciskając lekko palce jednej z rąk do jego brzucha, podczas gdy druga przesunęła się po bladej, drgającej skórze.  
\- Biodra.  
Oddychał gwałtownie przez nos, gdy ramiona zniknęły i ręce spoczęły na krzywiźnie jego pośladków, płynnym ruchem przesunął taśmę w dół i dookoła, Sherlock próbował nie wypychać bioder do przodu, gdy ręce wędrowały leciutko ponad czubkiem jego krocza.  
Nagle był bardzo świadomy, że jego oddech przyspieszył, a on zaciska pięści, wykręcając kaszmir między palcami i zaczął koncentrować się na ścianie naprzeciwko.  
\- Teraz z przodu, proszę pana. I może pan opuścić sweter.- jego głos był niski i ciepły i kiedy Sherlock oglądał czubek jego głowy, zastanawiał się, jak by to było uczucie zanurzyć dłoń w jego gęstych włosach. Vic spojrzał na niego, oczami w których błyskało rozbawienie i ślad… czegoś. Zaczerwieniony, szybko odwrócił spojrzenie, zaciskając usta.  
„On się ze mnie śmieje.” Miękki dotyk na dłoni przyciągnął jego wzrok z powrotem i zobaczył Vica patrzącego na niego z uwagą, która subtelnie poszarzyła ten cudowny niebieski kolor oczu.  
\- Już prawie kończymy, proszę pana, ale możemy poczekać, aż wróci pańska mama, jeśli pan woli.  
\- Nie.- słowa wydostały się z niego, zanim je zatrzymał i zatrzasnął usta szybko.- Proszę skończyć.  
Utrzymując jego spojrzenie, Vic kiwnął głową i powoli wyciągnął dłoń. Sherlock podążał spojrzeniem za tymi ładnymi palcami, jakby powietrze rozdzielało się przed nimi, aż dosięgły nadal uniesioną krawędź swetra i pociągnęły za nią lekko. Ubranie opadło na te opanowane palce, kiedy ciepło miękkiej skóry przesunęło się w dół jego brzucha. Wydał z siebie cichutki dźwięk protestu z tyłu gardła, kiedy dłoń zniknęła i zamknął oczy.  
„Tak zdesperowany -usłyszał głos Mycrofta w głowie. -Jakie to upokarzające.”  
\- Trzeba zmierzyć spodnie, proszę pana.  
Gwałtownie otworzył oczy gdy ręka chwyciła delikatnie za biodro, ściskając je raz, zanim przesunęła się do kostki po zewnętrznej stronie nogi, okrążając ją z lekkim muśnięciem kciuka przy wystającej kości. Bok kostki pomyślał Sherlock nieprzytomnie, gryząc wnętrze warg.  
\- Teraz wewnętrzna strona nogi.- powiedział Vic łagodnie i Sherlock prawie jęknął na głos. Palce przejechały śmiertelnie wolno w górę jego łydki do wewnętrznej strony uda i potem do krawędzi jego krocza, delikatne muśniecie kostek palców sprawiło, że wymknął mu się mimowolne sykniecie.  
\- Długie nogi. –Vic mruknął.- Mam coś, co będzie dobrze pasować.  
Wstał powoli i podniósł brodę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. –wymruczał, przysuwając się bliżej, aż jego twarz była cale od twarzy Sherlocka, wkładając taśmę ostrożnie z powrotem na szyję. Sherlock wziął jej koniec, czując ciepło nagrzanej metalowej końcówki i upuścił ją znów, kciukiem trąc nerwowo palce, patrząc na mężczyznę, jakby podchodził do spłoszonego zwierzęcia.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana. Wszystko jest dobrze.  
Nagle nieznośnie przystojny, Vic wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim i cudownym uśmiechu, wesołe iskierki błysnęły w jego oczach.  
\- Tak. –wyszeptał Sherlock.  
Jego umysł spadał swobodnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, dał się pociągnąć przyciąganiu tego niebieskiego spojrzenia. Zdziwił się, gdy dzwonek zadźwięczał nagle i szarpnął się w tył- nieświadomy, że pochylał się do tych miękkich uśmiechniętych ust- szybko zrobił krok wstecz i prawie upadł głową naprzód.  
\- Wszystko zrobione.- powiedział Vic swobodnie, chrząkając. -Proszę wrócić za kilka godzin, mam coś w czym będzie panu idealnie, tylko potrzeba poprawić. Proszę ostrożnie z tym stopniem proszę pana. -dodał, kiedy Sherlock schodził na chwiejnych nogach, matka, kiwając głową z oczami na zegarku, pośpieszała go.  
Sherlock chwycił niezręcznie płaszcz i pospieszył za nią, nakazując sobie nie rozglądać się, czując spojrzenie Vica z tyłu szyi, jak duch dużej, ciepłej dłoni. Popołudniowa herbata była, jak przewidział, choć nie całkiem tak niezręczna, jak się spodziewał; jego myśli często wędrowały ku delikatnym rekom na jego ciele jego wyobraźnia posyłała ją za każdym razem dalej z wzrastającą zuchwałością, gdy ponownie badał wspomnienia zmysłów. Poprawiła się na krześle i spróbował skoncentrować się na otaczających klientach.  
\- Sherlock, jesteś dziś strasznie cichy.-spojrzenie jego matki było ostre, ale dzielnie na nią popatrzył.  
\- Ból głowy.- wydusił, próbując się nie zaczerwienić, ale ku jego uldze jej oczy były już na czymś innym.  
Gdy parę godzin później wchodzili z powrotem do sklepu, zaczynało mżyć, ale Sherlock drżał z przyczyn całkowicie nie związanych z chłodem deszczu. Vic pojawił się na melodyjkę dzwonka, wskazując matce jedno z wyściełanych krzeseł. Uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku, niespiesznym, ciepłym skrzywieniem warg, przez który brzuch Sherlocka i wskazał głową przebieralnię.  
\- Powiesiłem tam garnitur razem z koszulę, więc może pan się dowiedzieć jak będzie wyglądać komplet.  
Sherlock kiwnął głową, bez słowa, i odsłonił kotarę kabiny.  
\- Proszę zawołać, jeśli pan czegoś potrzebuje.- Vic zawołał za nim.  
Zapinając marynarkę Sherlock ledwo się poznał w lustrze. Garnitur był ze wspaniałej czarnej wełny, dobrze skrojony, klasyczny, i idealnie dopasowany. Koszula była w kolorze pastelowej… zieleni? Niebieska? nie mógł się zdecydować ale była gładka i chłodził skórę. Usłyszał za sobą szelest ubrania i Vic pojawił się przy nim.  
\- Ładnie. –powiedział powoli. –Bardzo ładnie. Był przeznaczony dla mnie, ale na panu wygląda dużo lepiej. Pasuje panu?- przeciągnął ręką po ramionach Sherlocka, podchodząc bliżej i przechylając głowę na bok głowę w podziwie.  
\- Tak myślę.  
\- Chciałby pan, żebym sprawdził?  
Sherlock zawahał się, chwytając spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny w lustrze.  
\- Tak, proszę.  
Vic wypuścił ciepły oddech w jego kark, ramiona dookoła niego, by pociągnąć za krawędź marynarki, przejechał w górę klatki piersiowej by wyprostować klapy, utrzymywał jego spojrzenie, prawie wyzywając go, by mrugnął.  
\- Kołnierzyk podkreśla cudownie długość szyi. Może następnym razem bardziej intensywny kolor koszuli, dla kontrastu dla pana bladej skóry.  
Ręce przesuwały się w dół i Sherlock sapnął, kiedy spoczęły na jego biodrach, czując pierś starszego mężczyzny przy swoich plecach.  
\- Dobrze. Niezbyt ciasna, opina pana we wszystkich właściwych miejscach.- jego dłonie przejechał dookoła, dłonie płasko przy jego kroczu i Sherlock szarpnął się w ich kierunku, odrzucając głowę w tył, na ramiona, przymykając oczy.  
\- Dobre rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć w tych plisach, eh?  
Vic oddychał w jego ucho, gdy zaczął poruszać powoli ręką, wzdłuż jego erekcji, delikatnie głaszcząc i ściskając, aż Sherlock zagryzł własną dłoń, desperacko powstrzymując się od skowytu. Wiercił się trochę, podtrzymywany przez klatkę piersiową Vica, oszołomiony odczuciami, czując jak ulga napływa w wielkiej, białej fali.  
\- Jedna, ostatnia sprawa, jak sądzę. –nagłe zniknięcie ciepła, gdy Vic się odsunął. Sherlock jęknął cicho z powodu utraty tarcia i poczuł, ze mocne ramiona obracają go dookoła, sięgając równocześnie za głową. Szept miękkiego kaszmiru, zarzucanego dookoła jego szyi i ręka na jego krzyżu, kiedy przycisnął się bezradnie w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, głuchy na wszystko- brzęczenie świetlówek, dźwięk ruchu ulicznego na zewnątrz, skrzypienie krzesła, gdy jego matka poruszyła się niecierpliwie. Usłyszał tylko Vica wydającego niski, zadowolony dźwięk, poczuł jego usta na karku, szalik zaciśnięty na jego gardle i bez uprzedzenia doszedł, z drżącym oddechem i twarzą zanurzoną w ramionach krawca, tylko w połowie świadomy rąk, pocierających go kojąco po plecach.  
Kiedy był, na powrót, zdolny do spójnych myśli, był już sam w przymierzalni. Zdjął garnitur, wieszając go ostrożnie, zanim narzucił na siebie swoje ubrania tak szybko, jak to możliwe dla istoty ludzkiej, wzdrygając się na widok stanu swojej bielizny. Niestety, nic nie można było na to poradzić. Wyszedł z kabiny i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przyszpilony, jak mrówka pod szkłem powiększającym, przez oskarżycielski wzrok swojej matki. Vic był znów za ladą, uprzejmie rozmawiając o pogodzie, ale ten raz jej skupienie było ostro, intensywnie zogniskowane na Sherlocku, który wewnętrznie struchlał ze strachu widząc wyraz jej twarzy.  
\- Musimy już iść.- warknęła, po kilku straszliwych sekundach, zwracając swój lodowaty wzrok na krawca, który mrugnął kilka razy. – Chcę zapłacić.  
\- Oczywiście. -Vic kiwnął głową. –Garnitur będzie dostarczony w kilka dni. Polityka sklepu jest taka, że czyścimy ubrania na sucho, zanim je oddajemy, oczywiście bezpłatnie.  
Kątem oka Sherlock ujrzał leciutki grymas, przechodzący przez twarz jego matki, zanim skinęła głową i otworzyła torebkę.  
\- Chcę jeszcze szalik.- odważył się, kurczowo trzymając go w obu rękach i patrząc w swoje buty.  
\- Sherlock, nie przyszliśmy tu po dodatki. –powiedziała jego matka miażdżąco. - Myślę, że masz już dosyć na dzisiaj.  
\- Proszę go zatrzymać. –powiedział Vic, zza lady. Błysnął krótkim uśmiechem, gdy oboje rzucili mu spojrzenie. – Dorzucę za darmo. Pasuje panu. –dodał, jego uśmiech przeszedł w łagodniejszy, bardziej ciepły wraz, lekkie kiwnięcie głową skierowane do Sherlocka.  
Wyszli pośpiesznie, Sherlock nie odważył się obejrzeć za siebie.

Później zauważył, z uczuciami zmieszanej ulgi i intensywnego poczucia winy, że nigdy już nie zażądano od niego kolejnej próby zacieśniania więzi z matką. Właściwie matka wydawała się ignorować go nawet bardziej, niż przedtem (ku konsternacji i łagodnemu zdziwieniu Mycrofta), ale to, jak zdecydował, idealnie mu odpowiadało. Sherlock odkrył także, że wśliźnięcie się w dobrze skrojony garnitur zapewnia mu silny dreszcz podniecenia, który nie zanikł przez następne lata.  
To był jeden z tych kilku nielicznych w jego życiu przypadków, kiedy przyznał, że poważnie się mylił w swoich przekonaniach. Garnitury nie były wcale nudne.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock nienawidził uniwersytetu. Po zinstytucjonowanym terrorze szkoły, był gotowy do ucieczki, do wymyślenia siebie na nowo; gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie znał i mógł zostać kimkolwiek zechciał. Podobało mu się bycie udręczonym geniuszem, melodramatyczność pociągała go na podstawowym poziomie. Mógł być teraz kimś nierozumianym, ocalałym z brutalnego hierarchicznego systemu edukacji prywatnej; naprawdę musiała istnieć jakaś nagroda (za przeżycie szkoły). Chciał być tym mądrym, tajemniczym kimś, do którego idziesz, gdy potrzebujesz rozwiązania jakiegoś problemu, kimś wyraźnie osobnym ale szanowanym. Zaakceptowałby szacunek graniczący z podziwem, zadecydował Sherlock. Nadal patykowaty, użył swoich pieniędzy z funduszu powierniczego, by kupić sobie długi, czarny płaszcz i nie tylko wyglądać na większego, ale dodatkowo wesprzeć za jego pomocą swą zdystansowaną, enigmatyczną- graniczącą-z-ekscentryczną osobowość. Płaszcz miał i tę zaletę, że był bardzo ciepły.  
Ku jego rozczarowaniu, uniwersytet okazał się być nie tak bardzo odmienny od szkoły, choć metody używane do wykluczania, drwienia i zastraszania studentów były dużo bardziej wyrafinowane. Pierwszego dnia w bursie szedł właśnie korytarzem do swojego pokoju, płaszcz powiewał za nim dramatycznie, kiedy jakiś głos za nim stwierdził: ”Jezusie, patrzcie na tego pretensjonalnego kretyna” a potem usłyszał rosnącą falę chichotów. 

Po tym było tylko gorzej- mimo jego prób zaimponowania lub zastraszenia ludzi- toteż wycofał się w swój zwykłą obojętność, kąśliwe uwagi i dedukcje o zabójstwach, zaszywając się w swoim pokoju.  
Wychodził tylko na wykłady i, okazyjnie, po to, by uzupełnić swoje żałośnie nędzne zapasy jedzenia, kiedy z głodu zaczynało mu wirować przed oczami. Oczywiście, papierosy pomagały, służąc jako odstraszasz, nagroda, rekwizyt, pocieszenie, a nawet jako posiłek, ale w końcu nie mogły zastąpić podstawowej dawki kalorii. Jednego dnia, zmuszony przez konieczność, poszedł do jadalni, skrytykował szczególnie bezmózgą studentkę, kiedy spotkało go coś kompletnie niespodziewanego. Śmiech- szczery, rozbawiony śmiech i nie, raz jeden nie z niego. Obrócił się zdziwiony, by zobaczyć znajomą twarz, uśmiechającą się szeroko, zanim jej właściciel podszedł i klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Nieźle, Sherlock! Należało jej się to.  
Sebastian Wikes. Wykształcony w Eton, z pieniędzmi, przystojny i wszechstronny (Sherlock nie potrafił nie pomyśleć o tym z małą dawką gorzkiego jadu). Popularny student. Dodać do tego drużynę wioślarzy i otrzymujesz kogoś, kto nie był zbyt zyczliwy; zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o takich ludzi, jak Sherlock.  
Ale oto był, uśmiechał się do niego i powtarzał, że mieszkają w tej samej bursie (jakby Sherlock nie wiedział) i że prosi go, czy mógłby poświęcić mu czas. Wspomniana przysługa dotyczyła przeprowadzenia śledztwa wobec studenta z rocznika wyżej, który miał zamiar mu zaszkodzić, poprzez sabotowanie nadchodzących testów.  
Sebastian był tak zadowolony z wyniku- tamtego studenta ujawniono i poniżono- że zabrał Holmesa na obiad. Co więcej, ku dużemu zaskoczeniu, Sherlock spędził z nim całkiem przyjemny wieczór, którego większość przedyskutowali na temat ich kolegów ze studiów, a on rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, gdy Seb śmiał się z jego zgryźliwych obserwacji, nawet tych związanych z nim samym.  
Po tym Sebastian zaczął wpadać do niego kilka razy w tygodniu, czasem przynosząc butelkę, okazjonalnie wyciągając go ze sobą na kolację, ale najczęściej siedząc na jego łóżku, z podręcznikiem ekonomii i po prostu czytając. Mówił, że siedząc z nim w tym samym pokoju, lepiej się koncentruje.  
Po jakimś czasie Sherlock zauważył, że tamten przyciągał jego spojrzenie coraz mocniej. Kościsty i arystokratyczny, ze smukłym ciałem wioślarza, miał naturalną charyzmę, która przyciągała oko i przyjazny, czarujący sposób bycia. Jego towarzystwo było cenione przez innych, ale prócz grupy przyjaciół, z którymi trenował, najczęściej unikał ludzi, na rzecz spędzania czasu z Sherlockiem, który był na zmianę uradowany i podejrzliwy. Niezdolny do oparcia się, spytał go raz, czemu tak popularny koleś, który naturalnie przyciąga ludzi, chciałby być widziany w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak, cóż, jak on. Seb tylko zaśmiał się głośno, przyciągając go w niespodziewanym uścisku i powiedział, że lubi go mieć koło siebie.  
\- Jestem znudzony, chodźmy gdzieś. Jest taka jedna dziewczyna, przychodzi dziś do baru, myślę, że ją polubisz.  
\- Nie mogę, Seb.  
\- Czemu nie?  
\- Za dużo pracy do zrobienia.  
\- Ała… -Seb przewrócił się na brzuch i spojrzał na niego z łóżka, szczerząc się tryumfalnie, kiedy Sherlock wywrócił oczami; ale był całkiem niezdolny do powstrzymania uśmieszku.  
\- Dla mnie?- odbił się do góry, zarzucił ramię na swojego przyjaciela i ciągnąc go mocno do boku, zauważył ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak Sherlock się zaczerwienił i odwrócił twarz lekko. \- Chodź. Dla Seby?  
Sherlock westchnął i kiwnął głową, robiąc wielkie przedstawienie z zamykania podręcznika, w sekrecie zadowolony że go zmuszano. Seb zmierzwił mu włosy i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wspaniale. Nigdy nie wiadomo, może nawet znajdziemy ci kogoś do bzyknięcia. Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały, eh?  
Zmarszczenie brwi.  
\- Niezainteresowany.  
\- Ta, ta. –Seb nie miał kompletnie poszanowania dla przestrzeni osobistej, szczególnie tej należącej do Sherlocka i pochylił się blisko, przyciskając czoło do jego gęstej, ciemnej czupryny.  
\- Tak tylko mówisz. Ale… -obniżył głos i oczy Sherlocka zjechały do jego ust bez udziału woli. –Nie wierzę ci.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego i Sherlock wstrzymał oddech z powodu ich swobodnej bliskości.  
\- Spotkamy się na dole o wpół do.  
Kolejne, szybkie przyciśnięcie czoła i już go nie było, zostawiając obłoczek drogiego płynu po goleniu za sobą. Sherlock owinął się płaszczem ściśle i zagapił się na zmierzwione miejsce na łóżku, gdzie Seb leżał chwilę wcześniej. Zawsze zdołał namówić go do zrobienia tego, czego chciał; nie żeby to było trudne dla niego- Sherlock był świadomy, że najczęściej łazi za Sebastianem jak jakiś żałosny łaknący uwagi zwierzak, ale Seb był… był Sebem. Mógł spędzać czas z kim chciał, a jednak ciągle szukał towarzystwa Sherlocka i to było… dobre. Był ważny dla Seba, miał znaczenie. Pozwolił sobie na kolejny mały uśmiech i powoli przesunął ręką po czole, wciąż czując gładką skórę na swojej. Wszedł zamaszyście do korytarza pół godziny później, wahając się lekko na widok jego przyjaciela otoczonego przez członków jego drużyny wioślarskiej, wszyscy gapili się na niego z drwiącym wyrazem twarzy graniczącym z otwartą wrogością.  
\- Idziemy na pogrzeb, Seb?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że mieliśmy się wystroić dziś wieczorem.  
\- Zamknijcie się, głupole. –odpowiedział stanowczo Seb, kierując surowe spojrzenie na zebraną grupę.  
\- Sherlock może nosić, co tylko zechce, do cholery. –odszedł od swoich przyjaciół i teraz stał sztywno, jakby kij połknął, ignorując mruczenie tamtych i zarzucił mu ramię na barki.  
\- Sherlock sprawia, że nieźle wyglądamy. Ładny garnitur.- dodał z mrugnięciem, zarabiając na wdzięczne skrzywienie ust.- Możemy iść?  
Jak zwykle, studencki bar był głośny i zadymiony. Sherlock zaszył się w kącie, piastując whisky i próbując nie pozwolić by jego wzrok zbaczał w stronę Seba zbyt często. Tamten akurat wymieniał historyjki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi; każdy próbował przebić innych coraz mocniejszymi opowieściami o podbojach i pijackich eskapadach, ku ogólnym wesołości i przepychankom.  
Sherlock skrzywił się do swojej szklanki i próbował nie myśleć zbyt mocno o tym, co przylepiło mu się do lewego buta. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego przyjaciel się prostuje, jego uwagę przyciągnęły dwie dziewczyny, które właśnie weszły do baru. Seb podniósł się i wymamrotał coś do innego mężczyzny, a potem zaczął iść w stronę Sherlocka, który skupił się na jednej z dziewcząt, tej, która zwróciła uwagę Wilkesa: ciemne włosy, odrobinę farbowanie, ładna, jak na konwencjonalne standardy, jak sądził, ubrana zwyczajnie, w drogie ciuchy. Bogata rodzina. Obserwował ją, jak się rozgląda po pomieszczeniu. Niepewna siebie, to nie było miejsce w jej stylu, więc była tu dzisiaj specjalnie po coś. Seb przywabił ją gestem, uśmiechając się kiedy jej przyjaciółka przesunęła się powoli do baru. Albo dla kogoś.  
\- Ellie! Tak się cieszę, że mogłaś przyjść.- pocałował ją szybko w oba policzki, zanim wskazał je krzesło naprzeciwko Sherlocka, siadając obok niej.  
\- Ona jest następną PPE. Ellie, poznaj mojego kumpla, Sherlocka.  
\- Hej.  
\- Witam.  
Krótka pauza. Seb klasnął w ręce, oznajmiając, że bierze następną rundę drinków i pokłusował/potruchtał do baru, podnosząc brwi na Sherlocka ponad jej ramionami. – Seb mi dużo opowiadał o to…  
\- Oszczędź mi.  
\- Przepraszam?  
Sherlock kiwnął się do tyłu na krześle i spojrzał na nią, palec wskazujący pocierał energicznie przez dolną wargę. –Nie jesteś tu, by gadać z przyjaciółmi Seba. Zamówiłaś sok pomarańczowy, którego, sądząc po twoim charakterze i ogólnym zachowaniu, raczej nie lubisz. To nie jest miejsce, do którego chodzisz zazwyczaj. więc przyszłaś tu w jakimś celu. Wzięłaś ze sobą przyjaciółkę dla dodania sobie odwagi, którą zostawiłaś natychmiast, kiedy Seb cię zawołał, co mówi mi, że nie planowałaś spędzić czasu z nią, prawdopodobnie wcześniej to ustaliłyście, ponieważ miałaś zamiar spędzić wieczór z nim.  
Sherlock przejechał oczami po niej.  
\- Nowy top, zagniecenia na ramionach, świeżo pomalowane paznokcie, och, jesteś tu, żeby wywrzeć wrażenie. Pochyliłaś głowę, kiedy cię pocałował w policzek, ulegle, trochę niepewna siebie, może nagle zauważyłaś, że nie znasz go tak dobrze, jak myślałaś.  
\- Seba? Ale on…  
\- Nie martwiłbym się.- Sherlock powiedział z uśmiechem, który uczynił jego lodowaty chłód w jego oczach nawet bardziej widocznym. –Seb obsługuje wszystkie stopnie doświadczenia . Zapytaj tamtą dziewczynę. Albo tę, która stoi obok niego przy barze. Poczekaj kolejną godzinę, albo coś koło tego, i przyjdzie więcej, może podzielą się z tobą historiami z frontu.  
Obserwował ją, jak rzucała desperackimi spojrzeniami ponad tłumem ludzi na miejsce, gdzie stał Seb i potem znów z powrotem do niego.  
\- Zmykaj.- powiedział lekceważąco.- Nie ma potrzeby zostawiać z mojego powodu.  
Wyszła szybko, nawet nie zatrzymała się, by się pożegnać z Sebastianem, który patrzył jak wychodzi z niewielkim zaskoczeniem.  
W drodze powrotnej Seb zatrzymał się w swoim kręgiem przyjaciół mamroczących kilka cichych słów i Sherlock zobaczył ze zmrużonymi oczami ukradkową wymianę banknotów.  
\- Co to było?- spytał ostro, kiedy Seb usiadł przy stoliku i popchnął w jego kierunku kolejną whisky.  
\- Założyłem się.- odpowiedział beztrosko. –Myślałem, że była całkiem chętna, ale wygląda na to, że łatwo było ją spłoszyć. Lubię dziewczyny z trochę mocniejszym kręgosłupem, wiesz co mam na myśli?- Podniósł butelkę, żeby się nią trącić.-Prawdopodobnie zrobiłeś nam przysługę, stary; takie laski mogą się przylepić na dłużej. Dobrze jest unikać tych, które się zamartwiają, czy je kochasz. -uśmiechnął się leniwie.- Dobra, napijmy się.  
Kilka godzin później patrzył na zaróżowioną twarz Sebastiana, śmiejąc się z niego poprzez mgiełkę alkoholu. Czuł się ciężko i powolnie, ale mimo to swawolnie; i tajemniczy dreszcz przeszywał mu kręgosłup za każdym razem, gdy tamten pochylał się do niego i wyrykiwał swoje rozbawienie.  
\- Ona. Tam.- wskazał jakąś dziewczynę do przeanalizowania przez Sherlocka.  
\- Niepewna swojej seksualności. Całowała się z barmanem w korytarzu niecałe dziesięć minut temu, ale nie potrafi oderwać oczu od szatniarki.  
\- A tamta?  
\- Nie studentka. Z miasta, lubi młodszych mężczyzn. Porażka w małżeństwie albo otwarty związek, zdjęła obrączkę w nadziei, że komuś tutaj spodoba się bardziej doświadczona kobieta.  
\- Boże, jesteś nieoceniony/bezcenny.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, oczy mu się zamknęły kiedy pokój zawirował i położył głowę na ramieniu Seba.  
\- Wstawaj, wychodzimy.  
\- Co?- Sherlock otworzył oczy słaniając się. - Gdzie?  
\- Domówka, u przyjaciela.  
\- Nie sadzę, żebym…  
\- No chodź, będzie fajnie.  
Podniósł delikatnie podbródek Sherlocka palcami i przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej. - Nie martw się, Sebbie o ciebie zadba.  
Zdezorientowany, Sherlock przyszedł do siebie dopiero gdy był już ciągnięty do taksówki przez chichoczącego Sebastiana, który szybko chwycił w garść koszule Sherlocka i poprowadził go do frontu domu buzującego od ludzi.  
Niejasno dotarł do niego stłumiony okrzyk radości na powitanie jego przyjaciela, potem został wepchnięty do zatłoczonej kuchni, a w jego ręce pojawiła się napełniona szklanka. Pociągnął łyk, nadal mrugając w zbyt jasnym pomieszczeniu i zmarszczył się.  
\- Boże, co to jest?  
\- Tequila.  
\- Ugh. Smakuje jak coś słabszego.  
\- Nie marszcz nosa, nie wszyscy trzymają starą whisky na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nieuchwytny Sherlock się pojawił. To podziała, upijesz się.  
Seb chwycił go za nadgarstek i podniósł szkło do jego ust na siłę, podnosząc równocześnie swoje.  
\- Na raz.  
\- Hej, Seba.- jakaś blondynka przysunęła się niepostrzeżenie, podczas, gdy Sherlock wycierał oczy i kaszlał, kładąc zaczerwieniona dłoń na talii przyjaciela i uśmiechając się chytrze do niego. Posłał jej wojownicze spojrzenie i zachwiał się, decydując, że nie zapyta jej, czy aplikowała sobie makijaż dubeltówką, na wypadek, gdyby zaczął przypadkowo wymiotować.  
\- Reb… przepraszam, Karen.-powiedział Seb, nalewając więcej tequila do ich szklaneczek i nie kłopocząc się patrzeniem na nią.- Zajęty, kochana. Przesuń się.  
Sherlock prychnął, zasługując sobie na gniewne spojrzenie dziewczyny, gdy odchodziła dumnie, odgarniając włosy z oburzeniem. Popatrzył na jej podskakujący lekko, wychodzący tył głowy, kiedy Seb wziął go za nadgarstki i zamachał jego drinkiem.  
\- Stary, zostajesz w tyle.  
\- Zmęczony. Myślę, że nie chcę więcej pić.  
\- Mam coś na ten przypadek.- Seb sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął złożony pakiecik, obejmując Sherlocka ramieniem, który patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Boliwian Marching Powder*. Najlepszej jakości.- powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski.- Zaraz ci się poprawi.  
\- To dobry towar…  
\- Nie, Seb.  
\- Będzie ci pasować.  
Wysypał mały kopczyk na zagłębienie miedzy kciukiem i palcem wskazującymi zaciągnął się głęboko. Uśmiechnął się na widok dezaprobującego grymasu przyjaciela.  
\- Nie krytykuj, póki nie spróbujesz. A jeśli o to chodzi, co sądzisz o tej dziewczynie wcześniej? Zanim jej nie wystraszyłeś.  
\- Kogo?- Sherlock patrzył na niego, twarz starannie bez wyrazu i Seb westchnął niecierpliwie w odpowiedzi.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Co to znaczy czemu? Boże, czasami to jak gadanie do ściany! Słuchaj.- Seb wziął go pod łokieć i poprowadził do salonu, gdzie opadli na miękką kanapę.- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Zależy.- Sherlock niemal niezauważalnie przycisnął łokciem rękę Seba do boku i rozsiadł się bardziej wygodnie na poduszkach sofy, patrząc na Seba czujnymi, niezbyt skupionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Znam cię, ile? Prawie rok i ani razu nie widziałem, żebyś był kimkolwiek zainteresowany.  
\- No i?  
\- No i –powiedział Seb, przeciągając samogłoski aż wisiały w powietrzu miedzy nimi jak rozwiane/rozproszone kółka z dymu.- Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy… -przesunął się nagle tak, by patrzeć Sherlock prosto w oczy, z jedną ręką na jego ramieniu i drugą, lekko stukając w jego udo.- Czy coś ci się zdarzyło kiedykolwiek? Zawsze odstraszałeś dziewczyny? Wolałeś chłopców? Owce?- zachichotał, ale nagle urwał, kiedy Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, że zmarszczonymi brwiami. -Daj spokój, żartuję…  
\- Nic mi się nigdy nie zdarzyło.- Sherlock złapał wyczekujące spojrzenie Seba z niepewnym, zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy; wyglądał jakby był na krawędzi wyznania czegoś innego, ale szybko zamknął usta. Seb czekał chwilą, a potem wywrócił oczami z irytacją.  
\- Dobra, dobra, więc nie mów, ty cholerny…  
\- Nie bądź tępy.- Sherlock znów spojrzał w bok, dręcząc zębami dolną wargę.- Mówię, że nic mi się nie zdarzyło. Nigdy.  
\- Och…- Seb wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.- Och.- jego twarz rozpogodziła się, brwi wystrzeliły w górę w sposób, który mógłby być komiczny, gdyby Sherlock nie czuł się tak niewyobrażalnie upokorzony swoim wyznaniem, zgarbił się i zapadł tak głęboko w sofę, że jego kolana praktycznie znalazły się przy uszach.  
-Serio? Ale… więc nic ci się nie przytrafiło, ale byłeś zainteresowany, nie?  
Znów zapadła cisza podczas której Sherlock patrzył na palce Seba z roztargnieniem stukające w jego udo.  
\- Tak.  
\- A co cię interesowało?  
\- Ja…  
Seb patrzył na niego, jak się zmaga ze słowami. -Nie wiem. -powiedział na koniec.  
\- Cóż nie możemy tego sprawdzić, prawda?  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy, gdy Seb pochylił się w jego stronę ze źrenicami rozszerzonymi w przyćmionym świetle.  
\- A może spotkamy się za 10 minut na piętrze, pani Holmes?  
Usta Seba formujące te słowa przyciągały Sherlock nieodparcie, twarz ociepliła jego bliskość.  
\- Po co?  
\- Dziesięć minut. Sypialnia na końcu korytarza.  
Seb odepchnął się od sofy, klękając przelotnie miedzy kolanami Sherlock - Nie spóźnij się. -szepnął i puścił oczko, zanim zniknął w tłumie ludzi. Sherlock siedział zmrożony, walcząc z nagłym atakiem paniki. Jego przyjaciel Sebastian, przystojny, zadbany i popularny spytał go właśnie o jego (niemal nieistniejącą) seksualną historię, zaskakująco nie drwił i nie rozgadał wszystkim na imprezie, i zaprosił go na piętro, żeby…żeby… jego mózg wydawał się zapętlać w sprężeniu zwrotnym, sprawiając, że był kompletnie niezdolny do oddychania, poruszenia się, albo gorzej nawet- do przewidzenia, co się stanie za chwilę. Albo komu. Zachichotał wysoko i zakrył usta dłonią, próbując pozbierać się z powrotem; podsumowując to, jak wyglądał Seb, kiedy się do niego pochylał. Powiększone źrenice. Zbyt powiększone, nawet biorąc pod uwagę niski poziom światła w otoczeniu. Lekki połysk potu na jego klatce piersiowej, zaczerwienione usta od podwyższonego przepływu krwi do peryferyjnych obszarów ciała, o Boże, nie skupiaj się na peryferiach. Potrząsnął stanowczo głową i zwalczył napływające w rezultacie mdłości. Skup się. Przyspieszone bicie serca, lekkie drżenie rąk. Wszystko można przypisać kokainie, ale także mogą to być oznaki… on mógłby… Sherlock przyglądał się badawczo korytarzowi, w którym znikł Seb. On mógłby..?  
Dziewięć minut później Sherlock z ociąganiem poszedł na piętro. Minął małą grupkę studentów, w których rozpoznał ludzi z drużyny wioślarskiej Seba, wszyscy obrzucili go przelotnymi spojrzeniami i natychmiast zignorowali. Pół piętro było ciemne a krótki, wyłożony wykładzina korytarz pusty; jedyne światło pochodziło z małej lampki na biurko, umieszczonej na toaletce na końcu korytarza. Sypialnia na końcu korytarza. Szedł powoli, na drżących nogach by stłumić zalew nerwowego podekscytowania, niepokoju i przerażenia. Przystanął przed pokojem, drzwi były uchylone więc zebrał się w sobie, przygładzając poplątane loki trzęsącą się dłonią. To był Seb. Będzie dobrze. Interesowały go w końcu wszelkie doświadczenia seksualne. Przymknął oczy. Pozwól mi być… dobrym w tym. Wśliznął się do środka i stał spokojnie, czekając na instrukcje, pozwalając oczom przywyknąć do ciemności. Przy oknie coś się poruszyło, żaluzje cięły wpadające do pokoju światło księżyca na wstążki i Sherlock, z oddechem uwięzłym w gardle, zobaczył go w końcu. Seb klęczał na łóżku czekając na niego, jego twarz była w cieniu, ale górna część jego ciała iskrzyła się przez wolno poruszające się promienie srebrnego światła. Jego blada klatka piersiowa przyciągnęła wzrok Holmesa, zjechał w dół poprzez zarysowane mięśnie, pochyloną siłę, dalej w dół do płaskiego brzucha, gładkiej krzywizny bioder… Sherlock zatrzymał się, nagle tak trzeźwy, jakby go oblano wodą i zamarł całkowicie.  
Seb nie był sam. Przed nim klęczała dziewczyna z kuchni i ona… ona była… Upokorzenie zalało go całkiem, był taki głupi, głupi… i zacisnął oczy zaszokowany, odwracając się do wyjścia, gdy usłyszał niski jęk dochodzący z łóżka. Czując za sobą ścianę, zrobił krok w bok do małej wnęki przy wejściu i zmusił oczy do ponownego otwarcia. Przycupnął w cieniu drzwi, fala podniecenia sparaliżowała go prawie całkowicie.  
Wilkes zajęczał znowu, nisko i gardłowo, jego ciało zakołysało się i Sherlock, przykuty przez ten widok do miejsca, uczepił się ściany, przyciskając do niej nagle ciężki ciężar swojego krocza, niezdolny do oderwania oczu. W obezwładniającej go nagle wyobraźni, to jego dłonie spoczywały na Sebie, jego usta były dookoła niego, to on, Sherlock, spowodował te niskie desperackie dźwięki. Jedna z jego dłoni ześliznęła się za ściany, by potrzeć otwartą dłonią swoje krocze przez spodnie, jego biodra nieświadomie naśladowały ruch mężczyzny na łóżku. Patrzył na ręce przyjaciela podnoszące się, by wsunąć się w długie blond włosy, czując jak wyobrażone palce przeczesują jego własne; podczas, gdy druga ręka Seba zakreślała nieuważnie kółka na jego gładkiej piersi.  
Sherlock patrzył przez na wpół zamknięte oczy jak jego własna dłoń zaczyna zataczać kółka na ścianie, czując chłodna skórę po palcami, drugą zwiększył nacisk na swoje krocze i gładził je powoli.  
„Powinieneś wyjść” pomyślał niewyraźnie.  
Chowanie się i podglądanie, jak jakiś zdeprawowany podglądacz, tylko potwierdzało to, co sugerowały niektóre z rozpowszechnianych plotek o nim, ale część w nim wiedziała, że to może być jedyna szansa jaką kiedykolwiek dostanie, by zobaczyć jak Seb… robi to. Drugi mężczyzna zaczynał zwiększać tempo ruchów, ciche, melodyjne jęki stały się bardziej ponaglające.  
Sherlock sapnął cicho, poruszając dłonią w tym samym tempie co każde pchniecie bioder Seba, napięcie budowało się szybko. Oparł się o ścianę, kolana ugięły się kiedy zbliżył się do przepaści i ześliznął się powoli, z otwartymi ustami, kiedy szarpał dłonią. Widok przed nim nagle się zmienił – pochyły promień księżycowego światła oświetlił twarz Seba i Sherlock zobaczył, że tamten na niego patrzy, z powolnym, leniwym uśmiechem rozciągającym mu usta. I właśnie w tej chwili Sherlock rozpadł się na kawałki, z ustami otwartymi w bezgłośnym krzyku; zadrżał, oddychając krótkimi urywanymi sapnięciami, czując, że oczy drugiego mężczyzny go skanują. Potem wstał, szarpiąc za płaszcz i otulając się nim szczelnie. Wypadł przez drzwi i w dół korytarza tylko po to, by wpaść na grupkę ludzi zebranych na półpiętrze. Ku jego przerażeniu zrozumiał, że wszyscy oni byli z drużyny wioślarskiej Seba i kiedy próbował ich wyminąć z opuszczoną głową, wybuchnęli gromkim, szyderczym śmiechem.  
\- Niezłe przedstawienie, świrze?  
\- Zawsze miałem cię za ciotę.  
Przedarł się miedzy nimi w dół schodów, kiedy usłyszał finalne:  
\- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie wygrał dzięki tobie sporo kasy, powinieneś się cieszyć!- poprzedzające litanię skarg, gwizdów i okrzyków.  
Sherlock, zataczając się wyszedł w noc, idąc tak szybko, jak mógł; tak długo, aż płuca zaczęły go palić, a brzuch groził wywróceniem się na drugą stronę. Był tylko w połowie świadomy, że zaczyna mocno padać. Pośliznął się na kałuży i upadł niezręcznie stwierdzając, że jest całkowicie przemoczony i nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Pusty park, odprysk rzeki za nim, pojedyncza lampa nad głową oświetlała ścieżkę przed nim. Budka telefoniczna.  
\- Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Mycroft. -przerwał.  
\- Sherlock, jest już późno.  
\- Muszę wrócić do domu. Wszystko jest… Wszystko jest nie tak. -przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha.- Przyślij kogoś po mnie.  
\- Sherlock, został ci miesiąc do egzaminów końcowych. Nie bądź głupi. Cokolwiek to jest, jest nieważne. Skoncentruj się na pracy.  
\- Nie mogę…  
\- Załatw to. A potem zrobisz, co zechcesz.  
Mycroft się rozłączył. Sherlock ograniczył się do swojego pokoju i czekał w szale pełnego lęku oczekiwania, ale Sebastian nie przyszedł. Ani w tym tygodniu, ani w następnym, ani w jeszcze następnym, a on czuł, że nie potrafi skupić się na niczym. Spanie było odległym wspomnieniem, jego skrzypce pozostawały nieme i bezwładne w dłoniach, jedzenie było nie do pomyślenia, więc siadał na swoim oknie, paląc jednego papierosa za drugim, odpalając kolejnego od popiołu poprzedniego i mając nadzieję na jakiś rodzaj objawienia.

Egzaminy końcowe się zbliżały, ale jego podręczniki pozostawały tak samo nieotwarte, jak przedtem, a on sam gapił się w przestrzeń godzinami; wydarzenia tamtej nocy krążyły w kółko bez końca w jego głowie bez decyzji/rozwiązania, albo odroczenia/wytchnienia. Czy to było nieporozumienie? Czy mógłby być tak głupi, by wierzyć…? Zakład? Okrutny żart?  
Powinien był wiedzieć, powinien był to wydedukować. Fakty, fakty… wyślizgiwały mu się z głowy gdy pojawiało się wspomnienie Seba, przyjaznego spojrzenia kiedy go zapraszał na górę; Seba patrzącego na niego, gdy łapał oddech, kiedy upadł na podłogę w tamtej sypialni, ciało Seba pokryte cętkami światła. Potrzebował odpowiedzi.  
Studenci filozofii, polityki i ekonomii zawsze spotykali się w czwartki w barze po wykładach, więc zebrał resztki godności i umył się, starannie ubrał i zszedł na dół. Jak się spodziewał Seb był tam, otoczony przez tłumek przyjaciół ze studiów i pochlebców; jeden z nich trącił go łokciem, kiedy Holmes wszedł. Seb spojrzał szybko w górę i uśmiechnął się, widząc Sherlocka, przywołał go gestem.  
Podszedł do grupy ostrożnie, czując, że ucisk w klatce piersiowej trochę zelżał na widok uśmiechu tamtego mężczyzny.  
\- Sherlock! Kopę lat, weź sobie drinka.  
Podszedł więc do baru, obracając lekko głowę, by wyłapać przyciszoną rozmowę za nim, prawie niesłyszalną odpowiedź Seba:  
-…nie łażę ciągle z tym świrem, są…  
Podskoczył gdy dłoń Seba opadła na jego ramię i podprowadził go do najbliższego stołu.  
\- Co u ciebie, stary? Egzaminy niezłe dały mi w tyłek.  
Sherlock patrzył, jak tamten rozsiadł się na krześle naprzeciwko, tak zrelaksowany i promieniujący elegancją, jak zwykle, i owinął się płaszczem jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Dawaj.  
\- Tamta noc. Na imprezie..-spojrzał szybko na niego, tamten przesunął się do przodu, oczy miał pełne rozbawienia, przejechał dłonią po włosach.  
\- Nie bierz tego tak do siebie. To był tylko taki żarcik, myślałem, że ci pokażę, co tracisz.- uśmiechnął się znowu i serce Sherlocka zabiło mocniej.  
\- Więc… nie było zakładu?-spytał ostrożnie, z nadzieją w głosie. -Tamci powiedzieli…  
\- Zignoruj ich. Tylko cię podpuszczali. Słuchaj, super, że się spotkaliśmy, ale muszę lecieć.  
\- To… OK.-wciągnął szybko powietrze.- Zastanawiałem się …  
\- Będę zajęty, chłopie.- powiedział Sebastian, przepraszająco.- Dzisiaj finanse są pełne układów i znajomości. Wszystko obraca się wokół tego kogo znasz. Muszę poznać…  
-… właściwych ludzi.- zakończył Sherlock gorzko.- Rozumiem.  
\- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz.  
Sebastian klepnął go w ramię i pociągnął za płaszcz.  
\- Boże, będę za tobą tęsknił. Wiesz co, spotkajmy się, kiedy już to całe szaleństwo się skończy. Kiedy obaj będziemy mieć stabilną sytuację, co ty na to?  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Świetnie. Wiesz…-ściszył głos, zbliżając się do niego. Sherlock pozostał wyprostowany na swoim krześle, oczy wlepił w podłogę przed sobą.-…dam ci radę. Wynieś się stad, znajdź jakichś przyjaciół, pożyj trochę.  
\- Nie potrzebuje przyjaciół. -uciął Sherlock Znów owinął się płaszczem a tamten drugi westchnął tolerancyjnie. Dźwignął się z krzesła. \- Do zobaczenia, chłopie.-powiedział lekko. - Może następnym razem, jak się spotkamy to ty będziesz miał swoją własną grupkę wyznawców, kto wie?  
Sherlock kątem oka spoglądał na niego, jak odchodził spokojnym krokiem, potem postawił kołnierz i wyszedł bez słowa, mrużąc oczy w okrutnym świetle słońca . Stał spokojny, wśród rozgardiaszu w czasie przerwy na lunch, nieruchoma sylwetka na zajętym chodniku, zmuszająca ludzi do obchodzenia go po jezdni; patrząc na kłębowisko studentów, próbujących go uniknąć, zanim odjął decyzję.  
W swoim pokoju starannie uporządkował biurko i usiadł przy nim. Żadnych więcej rozrywek. Praca była porządkiem wśród chaosu, akcją i reakcją, wydarzenia były przewidywalne do wywnioskowania, mogły być dostosowywane do potrzeb. Rozproszenia były nieistotne. Sprawiały, ze jego umysł był rozproszony i zdezorientowany- z właściwym rodzajem skupienia mógł pozostać bezpieczny i nietykalny, poza zwykłymi sprawami życia poza pracą. Więzi rodzinne, przyjacielskie, związki- były nieistotne i niepotrzebne. Z odpowiednim skupieniem mógł to zrobić. Sherlock wyciągnął małą paczuszkę z kieszeni, wyrzucając z umysłu obraz uśmiechniętego Sebastiana, obracając ją w rękach zanim sprawdził zawartość. To był zachwalany dobry towar. Wspomniał, że zna Seba i to dało mu przewagę w transakcji z dilerem. Cóż, tak czy owak dowie się.  
\- Dla nas tylko najlepsza.- wyszeptał i zabrał się za gubienie siebie w pracy.

 

\--------------  
* - kokaina


	5. Chapter 5

Jest taka technika przekazywania złych wiadomości: trenerzy i inni praktycy, zanim spróbują rozpocząć trudną rozmowę, aranżują otoczenie (spokojne miejsce, bez zakłóceń) i ludzi (”czy ma pan kogoś, kto może z panem przyjść?”), a potem próbują gładko przejść do ewentualnego wyjawienia druzgocącej informacji.  
Pierwszy „strzał ostrzegawczy” to delikatne wprowadzenie, zawierające podpowiedź- w nadziei, że człowiek powoli zacznie rozumieć, że to, co mają mu zamiar powiedzieć, jest czymś ekstremalnie Nie Dobrym.  
Powszechnie uznawane jest także to, że odbieracz wspomnianych złych wiadomości- po prostu dzięki odbieraniu wskazówek- zrozumie, o co chodzi w tym starannie zaaranżowanym ustawieniu (chyba, że zdarzy się, że jest kompletnym idiotą) i będzie gotowy, zanim strzał ostrzegawczy zostanie w ogóle oddany. Sherlock zawsze wiedział, kiedy John miał zamiar powiedzieć mu coś, co mu się nie podoba.  
Nie po otoczeniu, które mogło zmieniać się, od niespodziewanego domowego po radośnie surrealistyczny (John miał gdzieś, jeśli im przerywano w środku przekazywania informacji) i to było zależało w zależności od obecności innych osób. Choć oni byli zawsze nieważni. Ostrzeżenia John były zawsze wizualne: wymuszone rozluźnienie ramion, podniesienie brody i przyjęcie pełnego bólu, bezceremonialnego wyrazu twarzy. Z tych wszystkich oznak Sherlock wnioskował jego Nie Zrelaksowaną postawę i zwykle odwzajemniał się, usztywniając własną postawę.  
Dzień mijał do tej pory dobrze. Sherlock ziewnął, przechodząc przez salon w swoim stylu. Jego bose stopy klaskały o deski podłogi, a potem rzucił się na swoje krzesło.  
\- Jest herbata?  
\- Była, dziś rano. A teraz jest po południu. Spałeś dobrze?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, detektyw podniósł najbliższą gazetę i zebrał się w sobie, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie na swego współlokatora. John był odwrócony tyłem, zajęty składaniem sterty prania z kosza na podłodze w kuchni. Ku jego konsternacji zauważył, że John powoli, ale pewnie, ustawia się w pozie Nie Zrelaksowanej.  
\- Więc…  
\- Wykrztuś to.  
Ramiona John podniosły się natychmiast i nagle znów opadły.  
\- Nic ekscytującego, serio. Tylko… ta kobieta, którą poznałem w supermarkecie…  
\- Tak, to bardzo śmieszne.  
\- Powiedz mi, czy jest coś niesamowicie podniecającego w facecie posiadającym Club Card*?-spytał Sherlock złośliwie. –Czy sekcja z mrożonkami jest jakimś nieodkrytym afrodyzjakiem?  
John westchnął z anielską cierpliwością i obrócił się twarzą do niego, aczkolwiek spojrzenie detektywa pozostawało zdecydowanie przyklejone do gazety, trzymanej w rękach.  
\- Zrozum, ona przychodzi za kilka godzin- ma na imię Susie- i cóż, chcę po prostu cię spytać... och, na miłość boską, Sherlock…  
\- Mam na sobie majtki.  
\- Cudownie! Ale pozostaje faktem, że jesteś owinięty w cholerne prześcieradło, a jest druga po południu.  
\- Majtki. Taka była umowa.  
\- Mógłbyś, po prostu ubrać coś na siebie? Pierwszy raz od wieków jakaś kobieta chce spędzić ze mną czas i, pomimo tego, co jej powiedziałeś, nadal chce się ze mną spotkać.  
Sherlock błyskawicznie przeszył Johna spojrzeniem, które mogłoby przerazić kogoś mniejszego duchem.  
\- Po co?- spytał ostro.  
\- Bóg wie.-John podniósł podbródek obronnie i wzruszył ramionami.- Czyta mojego bloga, opowiedziałem jej kilka naszych przygód.  
\- Próbowałeś jej zaimponować -Sherlock zmrużył oczy. -historyjkami o mnie?  
\- Poszukiwaczka sensacji. -uciął Sherlock, podnosząc znów swoją gazetę.- Czemu zamiast tego nie pokarzesz jej swojej blizny, spodoba jej się. Albo lepiej, opowiedz jej historię o ludziach, którym wybuchają głowy. Bardzo romantyczne.  
\- Sherlock!  
\- Nie jestem twoją przynętą.  
Zapadła długa cisza, w której powietrze miedzy nimi stężało i zepsuło się; obaj pozostawali zmrożeni w wymuszonej pozie obojętności.  
„On tego i tak nie czyta ”pomyślał John z irytacją, zwalczając chętkę, żeby rzucić w tego dąsającego się dzieciaka. „Jego oczy nawet się nie poruszają, cholerna królowa dramatu.”  
\- Wszystko, o co proszę.- powiedział, zmuszając się do uspokojenia tonu głosu. - To żebyś się ubrał i spróbował nie być obrzydliwy przez pięć minut. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?  
Sherlock chrząknął wymijająco, obserwując kącikiem oka sposób, w jaki John odchylił głowę i zacisnął szczęki. Niejasne ukłucie jakiegoś uczucia bliskiego żalu zacisnęło mu mocniej palce na gazecie, kiedy jego przyjaciel wrócił do prania, nieuważnie rozciągając ramię tak, jakby zwrócenie uwagi na jego bliznę, wywołało wspomnienie bólu. Leniwe popołudniowe światło wpłynęło przez mieszkanie, malując smugą ciepłego miodu kępki włosów Johna, kiedy on metodycznie składał wyprane ubrania. Cisza zapadła gdy Sherlock patrzył na niego, stopniowo stając się coraz bardziej zrelaksowany, kiedy ona się przedłużała. Podnieś, rozprostuj, złóż, odłóż na miejsce. Szybkie, oszczędne ruchy, palce wprawnie wygładzające rękawy, prostujące kołnierzyki i delikatnie układające stosik z końcowym, decydującym klepnięciem.  
Zauważył, że John unika rozjaśnionego kawałka blatu na kuchennym stole, nawet, jeśli plama została starannie zneutralizowana- minęło kilka dni, zanim przebaczył Sherlockowi zamordowanie jednego ze swoich ulubionych swetrów poprzez kontakt z przypadkową substancje chemiczną, chociaż Sherlock zaoferował mu kupno nowego. Nie, John wolał znoszone, wygodne ubrania, pomięte i znajome, takie, jak sam John. Widząc, jak jęczał w nowej koszuli, próbując ją „rozchodzić”, Sherlock rozważał nawet eksperyment z różnymi sposobami rozluźnienia włókien, ale ponieważ rzeczony eksperyment mógłby być przeprowadzony tylko na nowych ubraniach, szybko odrzucił pomysł jako potencjalnie sprawiający więcej problemów, niż to było warte. Z kuchni nadleciał zapach zmiękczacza do tkanin; ten, który zawsze wiązał ze swoim współlokatorem- czysty i dziwnie uspokajający- zazwyczaj zmieszany z przytłumionym dodatkiem antyseptyku i kremu do golenia. Wygładź, złóż, poklep. Kilka używanych sztuk odzieży Sherlocka, które nie potrzebowały profesjonalnej pralni, również zawsze pachniały Johnem. Po tym, jak Watson zobaczył, że spodnie od piżamy Holmesa tajemniczo i wielokrotnie pojawiały się na podłodze łazienki (oprócz dwóch razy, gdy były wciśnięte do sypialni współlokatora), John zaczął zbierać zabłąkane części pościeli i bez komentarza włączać je do własnego prania. Rozgrzany i zadowolony Sherlock na końcu zaprzestał udawać, że czyta i rozparł się w swoim krześle, pociągnął prześcieradło do brody i pozwolił się ogarnąć uczuciu absurdalnego zadomowienia. Obserwował Johna spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Minęły dwa dni, odkąd mieli ostatnie śledztwo i chociaż jego mózg wybrzydzał i popędzał go, odsuwając od obecnego stanu bezczynności, strasząc i przymuszając do jakiejkolwiek aktywności, która mogłaby go rozerwać, właśnie teraz, w tej chwili, był całkiem zadowolony z leniuchowania. Było mu lepiej, kiedy John był przy nim, łatwiej się relaksował, i po prostu był; jego przyjaciel był uspokajająco stały, ze zmianami zaskakującymi nieprzewidywalnością…  
\- Sherlock, ile ty masz lat? Dwanaście?  
Sherlock mrugnął, zarówno z powodu nagłego hałasu, jak i przez to, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się, zagubiony w bezczynnym kontemplowaniu.  
\- A wypalanie mi dziury w tyle głowy nie sprawi, że zmienię zdanie. Ubierz się, albo, jak Boga kocham, zmuszę cię do tego.  
Oceniając zaczerwienienie policzków doktora i tego jak zaciska pieści Sherlock zawahał się, powstrzymując mimowolne „Chciałbym zobaczyć jak to robisz” i zamiast tego zdecydował się na pełne odrazy:  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Wszystko oprócz tego, co masz na stole jest w pralni.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Patrzył, jak John walczy z kilkoma odpowiedziami, bez wątpienia zawierającymi nadużywane idiomy niewolnictwa, kilka niegrzecznych wyzwisk i może groźbę, albo dwie.  
\- Jeśli pójdę i wezmę twoje rzeczy z pralni- powiedział w końcu z oczami skierowanymi na sufit.- Ubierzesz się do cholery?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze.  
Odczekał, aż głośne kroki na schodach dotrą do drzwi wejściowych, zanim wstał i podszedł pod prysznic. Wyłonił się później w kłębach pary, owinięty w to samo prześcieradło- nie było sensu brudzić ręcznika, skoro to prześcieradło można było później wyprać- z mokrymi włosami kapiącymi na jego szyję i zauważył, że John dalej nie wrócił. „Bez wątpienia robi zakupy, albo gada z jakimiś przypadkowymi kobietami, które znalazł w pralni.”  
Wydawało się, że one wyłaniają się ze ścian, kiedy jego przyjaciel przechodzi obok, ale on, Sherlock potrafił je odstraszyć z równą łatwością. Detektyw oparł się na kuchennym stole, bezczynnie bawiąc się kołnierzem koszuli i uśmiechając się ponuro, wdychał czysty, świeży zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, który go otoczył. Nagle bezwiednie pochylił się i zanurzył nos w stosie miękkiego prania, wdychając głęboko, napełniając płuca zapachem…  
Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły o ścianę. Kiedy John wkroczył do salonu, zaskoczony detektyw szarpnął się do tyłu, rozrzucając dookoła ubrania. Kiedy doktor zrozumiał na co patrzy, stanął jak wryty, upuszczając torbę z garniturami na podłogę.  
\- Robisz to celowo.- powiedział powoli.  
Przez kilka ryzykownych chwil, był tak wściekły, że rozważał chwycenie najbliższego mikroskopu i rzucenie nim w okno salonu. Owinięty prześcieradłem sprawca zbrodni przeciwko praniu musiał wyczytać te myśli, ponieważ jego oczy z lekką paniką przeskakiwały od jego przyrządów na ciemniejącą ekspresję współlokatora i z powrotem, zanim rozprostował się całkowicie i spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- Wypadek.- zadeklarował, obchodząc Johna ostrożnie, ze spojrzeniem z ukosa, które miało (John by przysiągł) związek z poczuciem winy i które tylko podsyciło płomienie jego gniewu.  
\- Och nie, ty nie…- John wysyczał i chwycił go za ramię kiedy przechodził, zacisnął brutalnie dłoń na jego bladym bicepsie.  
\- Proszę mnie puścić!  
\- Proszę mnie puścić? Co do cholery, nie jesteśmy w 1880 roku. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. Zostajesz tu, aż skończę mówić!  
Odpowiedzią było straszne wycie. Skręcając szybko, jedyny na świecie zapakowany w togę detektyw konsultant pozbył się Johna, szurając nogami w stronę swojej sypialni. Ze stłumionym rykiem, Watson rzucił się do przodu i chwycił go za ramiona, obracając nim dookoła i owijając ich obu w pas tkaniny; ale Sherlock falistym ruchem zdołał wykręcić się z jego uchwytu. Niestety jego nogi były nadal zaplątane i upadł na podłogę twarzą w dół, z okrzykiem rozdrażnienia, z ramionami uwięzionymi niewygodnie pod biodrami. John upadł na niego bezradnie i wylądował mu na plecach. Sherlock zaskomlał z oburzenia, szarpnął się i rzucając głową w tył, waląc mniejszego mężczyznę prosto w czoło. Watsonowi oczy zaszły łzami, jasne światła wybuchły przed oczami i upadł w przód, gdy wyciekła z niego cała siła; skończył z twarzą zanurzoną w karku Sherlocka.  
Zapadł nagła cisza, kiedy obaj leżeli bez ruchu, oddychając ciężko. Kiedy John zaczął się podnosić, warknął w ciepłą, pachnącą prysznicem skórę.  
\- Złaź ze mnie!- wysyczał Sherlock próbując wyturlać się spod niego.  
\- Dobrze.- John mrugnął raz, drugi i załapał kościste biodro, przesuwając swój ciężar na wyrywające się uda, żeby je przyszpilić do podłogi. Wsunął rękę pod gorączkowo wiercącą się szyję i na wpół siadł na nim okrakiem, wciskając kolano w dolną część pleców Sherlocka, zacieśniając równocześnie uścisk ramienia i zatapiając dłoń w wilgotne, krnąbrne loki. Sherlock unieruchomiony z szyja wygiętą do tyłu, natychmiast znieruchomiał.  
\- Posłuchasz mnie, Sherlock, a jeśli będę musiał cię prawie udusić, żebyś to zrobił, to to zrobię.- rozkazał John, podkreślając słowa krótkimi pchnięciami w jego krzyże. Nie dostał odpowiedzi od unieruchomionego człowieka pod nim, ale poczuł jak tamten lekko sztywnieje.  
\- Dobrze, widzę, że wreszcie słuchasz.- powiedział spokojnie. Sherlock zwijał się i wydawał ciche chrząknięcia a niewybaczające kolano przyciskało go mocniej do desek, zanim ustąpiło. -Nie ruszaj się, albo zrobię ci krzywdę.- John wycofał się, przesuwając się, by mieć lepsza dźwignię. -Nie proszę o wiele. -ciągnął. - Właściwie nie proszę o nic.- usłyszał słabe sapnięcie spod siebie. – I jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz miał jakiś komiczny napad złości, to nie będę go tolerował.  
Poluzował swój uchwyt, w roztargnieniu pozwalając swoim palcom przemknąć przez ciemną masę włosów Sherlocka, który skorzystał z okazji, żeby obrócić głowę lekko.  
\- Złaź ze mnie.- wyszeptał. John pochylił się do przodu, zbliżając usta do delikatnego, zakręconego wzoru na uchu, obecnie podanym na tacy i poczuł, jak długie ciało drży pod nim, zwijając się ściśle, jak sprężynka.  
\- Zamknij się. Za chwilę cię puszczę i wstaniesz, bez robienia afery, podniesiesz swoje cholerne ubrania, pójdziesz do sypialni i się ubierzesz.  
Usłyszał zduszony jęk w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Potem będziesz się zachowywał grzecznie przez resztę popołudnia.-powiedział do, długiej na milę, odsłoniętej szyi, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż tej białej jak marmur, wilgotnej kolumny; jakby uspokajał spłoszonego rasowego konia. - Albo cię zostawię. Słuchasz mnie?  
\- John, przestań…  
\- Zostawię cię samego z twoim cholernym szaleństwem i bezsennością, i twoim piłowaniem skrzypiec o 3.00 rano; i nie dbam o to, czy będę musiał żyć w kartonie, bo mam dosyć, słyszysz?  
Sherlock się szarpnął i skinął głową niemal niedostrzegalnie, wydmuchując powietrze.  
\- Doskonale. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy zgodni. Jeżeli to zepsujesz, Sherlock. -pociągnął go za włosy dla podkreślenia słów. -Jeśli spróbujesz zepsuć kolejną szansę na coś stosunkowo normalnego dla mnie to ja będę bardzo, bardzo…- John zacieśnił uchwyt ramienia i dał ostatnie, mocne pchniecie swoim kolanem. -…zły na ciebie.  
Sherlock zajęczał chropowato i John poczuł jak sztywnieje, blade ramiona uniosły się całkowicie z podłogi, kiedy jego plecy wygięły się w łuk pod nim.  
„Jezusie, co ty do cholery robisz?” John potrząsnął głową i czerwony filtr opadł mu z oczu. Puścił Sherlocka, który natychmiast zrobił się bezwładny, jego głowa uderzyła w podłogę z głośnym dudnieniem.  
\- Boże, przepraszam Sherlock, nie zauważyłem…  
John przesunął się szybko, schodząc na jedną stronę ciała.  
\- Szlag! Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?  
Przez długa chwilę panował cisza, słychać było tylko ich ciężkie oddechy, Sherlock rozciągnięty na podłodze, jakby upadł z wysoka.  
\- Sherlock?- John dotknął nagiego chłodnego ramienia i potrząsnął delikatnie. Nagle egipska bawełna zatrzepotała i Sherlock wstał i, z czerwoną twarzą i zaciśniętymi ustami, wkroczył do swojej sypialni. Prześcieradło marszczyło się za nim. Zatrzymał się na krótko, żeby podnieść je z podłogi i już zniknął. Trzaśnięcie drzwi spowodowało, że doktor się wzdrygnął, zatrząsnął oknem w jego ramach i wywołał z dołu słaby okrzyk:  
\- Och, na miłość boską, chłopcy!..  
Adrenalina odpływała, zastąpiona przez pulsujący ból głowy i niewygodny ciężar poczucia winy na jego ramionach. „Szlag. Wiesz idioto, że potencjalnie pogorszyłeś sprawę tysiąc razy bardziej?” Ale nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się i samobiczowanie, nie teraz, gdy Susie miała przyjechać, a on był nieprzygotowany. Westchnąwszy ze znużeniem potarł twarz i wstał i pośliznął się widowiskowo na podłodze, niemal nakrywając się nogami. Zmarszczył się gniewnie na widok czegoś niezdefiniowanego na podeszwie buta. Przeklęty Sherlock i jego eksperymenty.  
\- A jeśli masz robić cholerny bajzel na podłodze, to sprzątaj potem po sobie!- wykrzyczał na końcu, zanim poszedł głośno tupiąc do łazienki.  
Po długim, uspokajającym prysznicu, przeplatanym epizodami szorowania ze złością, John ubrał się starannie, żałując czystych ubrań na dole, ale niechętny do chodzenia po mieszkaniu tylko na wpół ubrany, w przypadku, gdyby musiał mieć do czynienia ze złośliwymi oskarżeniami swego współlokatora. Przygładził włosy dwudziesty raz zauważając, że ukrywa się w swoim pokoju, oporny wobec stawienia czoła człowiekowi, któremu brutalnie założył Nelsona tylko za zrzucenie prania na podłogę. „Musisz kiedyś stawić mu czoła”- powiedział sobie stanowczo. „Znając go, robi dokładnie to samo, co ty. Na nieszczęście, jest przy tym milion razy bardziej uparty i potrafi przeżyć parę dni bez jedzenia, więc lepiej z tym skończyć, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę.”  
\- Tak jest.  
Przejechał ręką po włosach po raz ostatni i potruchtał na dół, zatrzymując się krótko przed sypialnią Holmesa. Drzwi były zamknięte, a za nimi złowieszcza cisza… niemal go kusiło, by zapukać, ale przemyślał to, może pozostawienie go samemu sobie, żeby się poddusił we własnym sosie, było najlepszym wyjściem, zważywszy na to wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Wszedł do salonu i zaskoczony stanął jak wryty. Sherlock siedział bez ruchu w swoim krześle, schludnie ubrany w garnitur i koszulę. Nie patrzył na niego, kiedy John wszedł, spojrzenie utkwił w przestrzeni, łokcie przycisnął do ciała a dłonie do kolan. John skrzyżował ramiona i czekał na nieuniknioną werbalną napaść, przygotowany mentalnie na tysiąc replik, które mogłyby być zestrzelone jak puszki z płotu, ale był gotów na okazanie swej dobrej woli z powodu dumy, jeśli niczego więcej.  
Sherlock jednakże nic nie mówił. Siedział w milczeniu, unikając spojrzenia drugiego mężczyzny i John stwierdził, że to bardziej niepokojące, niż złośliwe, osobiste ataki. Chwile mijały a on zwalczał ochotę, by się pokręcić. Dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że jego współlokator chce być tym „większym człowiekiem”, metaforycznie mówiąc.  
\- Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie omówić, to, co się stało wcześniej.- zaczął i zobaczył, że usta drugiego mężczyzny zaciskają się, mop ciemnych loków pochyla oczekująco, eksponując długość szyi, jakby czekał na siekierę kata. Nagle wskoczył mu do głowy obraz Sherlocka siedzącego przed kominkiem, oczy zbyt jasne i ręce zaciśnięte na szklance.  
\- Sherlock?- przysunął się bliżej, zauważając zbyt sztywną postawę i zbielałe knykcie  
\- Co z tobą?  
\- Co chcesz powiedzieć, John?- odpowiedź była cicha i tak pozbawiona modulacji, że John poczuł niespodziewany przebłysk przeczucia.  
„Za daleko się posunąłeś, ty nikczemny skurczybyku. Prawdopodobnie go wystraszyłeś.”  
Przysunął się do nieruchomej figury i kucnął. Sherlock nadal unikał jego wzroku, kiedy John przeszukiwał jego twarz wiedząc, że coś jest definitywnie źle.  
Przywykł do zagadkowości- widział wszelkie maski, którymi Sherlock posługiwał się, by ukryć ból, zmartwienie, złość, i okazjonalne zniecierpliwienie; ale teraz miał przed sobą dziwnie odsłonięty wyraz twarzy, który widział tylko raz przedtem i zajęło mu to kilka sekund, żeby go zidentyfikować. Rezygnacja. Nie, tylko nie to. Rezygnacja i… niepewność. Udaje dla mnie? Podejrzenie walczyło z zatroskaniem, ale to ostatnie wygrało i przysunął się bliżej.  
\- Nie nawrzeszczę na ciebie.- dotknął delikatnie jego kolana, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.- Przepraszam, Sherlock, dobra? Straciłem kontrolę, a nie powinienem był. Nie chciałem tego. I nie miałem na myśli tego, co ci powiedziałem.  
Mała zmarszczka pojawił się między brwiami detektywa. Lodowato niebieskie oczy ostrożnie zerknęły w końcu na Johna, przejechały po jego postaci, pochłaniając, kategoryzując. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale John czuł, że rozluźnił się odrobinę.  
\- Myślę, że tak byłoby najlepiej.-dostał odpowiedź szeptem.  
\- Dobrze.- John kiwnął głową.- Świetnie. jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie chce zniszczyć tego przez jedną chwilę szaleństwa.- wstał, poklepując na koniec jego kolana.  
\- Dobrze.- Sherlock opuścił oczy i odwrócił twarz, wyglądając przez krótką chwilę na tak zranionego, że John nie po raz pierwszy musiał zwalczyć chęć, by podejść do niego i przycisnąć tę doprowadzającą do szału głowę do swego ciała, żeby pocieszyć tego frustrująco zdystansowanego, kruchego człowieka. Ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby tamten to zniósł, nawet jeśli jego własna definicja przestrzeni osobistej była kiepska, bo był całkiem zadowolony z przepychanek w dzikim zapamiętaniu. John wiedział, że nie chce pogorszyć sytuacji, jeszcze bardziej, i nerwowo zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści.  
– I przepraszam, że cię przygniotłem do podłogi, to było niesprawiedliwe. I musiało być nieprzyjemne.  
Cisza, Sherlock lekko pochylił głowę, oczy nagle skupione i błyszczące, jak zbite szkło.  
\- Nie całkiem.  
John otworzył usta, przez jego twarz przeleciał zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, ale zanim wypowiedział pytanie, zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach.  
\- Dzwonek.  
\- Jaki spostrzegawczy.- wymruczał Holmes, że śladem swego zwyczajowego sarkazmu.  
\- Ja, er, lepiej otworzę. Susie. Um, słuchaj, mógłbyś po prostu..? -widząc jak Sherlock zapada się w sobie, zdecydował, że nie powie nic więcej, otworzył drzwi (by ukryć zawaloną kuchnię) i pobiegł w dół.  
Popołudnie poszło dobrze. Właściwie zaskakująco dobrze, co zaniepokoiło Johna nawet bardziej. Sherlock był cichy i przygaszony, odpowiadał grzecznie na wszystkie pytania Susie, bez śladu swej zwyczajowej wojowniczości albo protekcjonalności, a jeśli złapał któreś z uszczypliwych spojrzeń „co do cholery?!”Johna, to wyglądał jakby ich nie zrozumiał. John zwlekał trochę z wyjściem, czekając aż kobieta zejdzie ze schodów zanim obrócił się do przyjaciela, który nadal zapadał się w swoje krzesło.  
\- Wychodzimy za chwilę…  
A gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się plecami do tego ekwiwalentu uderzenia kogoś drzwiami w twarz, wzdychając w środku.  
\- John.  
Zatrzymał się w progu i położył rękę na framudze. Cisza która nastąpiła potem, zagęściła powietrze i sprawiała, że było w nim elektryzujące oczekiwanie, jak przed burzą. Napięcie w ramionach, w oczekiwaniu na to, że nieba się otworzą.  
\- Tak, Sherlock.  
\- Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że nie jest łatwo ze mną wytrzymać.- głęboki głos był cichy i płaski, stawiający mu włosy na karku. Stał odwrócony do niego plecami, bojąc się ze jeśli się obróci to coś, co zmieniło atmosferę w pokoju, wyparuje.  
\- Wiem.  
Znów pauza.  
\- Ale próbuję, John.  
I pewnie mam być za to wdzięczny -pomyślał John, kiedy szli, z gadatliwą Susie, ale odczucie przeczucia czegoś złego, które zaczęło się, gdy zobaczył swego przyjaciela cichego, jak wyrzeźbiony anioł w zanikającym świetle popołudnia, równomiernie wzrastało.  
Kiedy zapadła noc, a nawet jeden SMS nie zawibrował mu w kieszeni, zrozumiał, że jest niezdolny do koncentracji na towarzystwie przy kolacji, choć było ono całkiem przyjemne. Obraz Sherlocka, cieni tańczących wzdłuż płaszczyzn jego twarzy i przygnębionych oczu, trwał w jego umyśle.  
„Ale próbuję, John!”  
Pamiętał muskularne ciepło pod nim, ciemne włosy przesypujące się przez jego palce, dźwięk, który wypłynął z bladego gardła. Nagle zrozumiał kilka rzeczy na raz.  
Pierwszą, że był naprawdę pijany.  
Drugą, że przywołuje w pamięci przepychankę z Sherlockiem, z czymś przypominającym przyjemność i trzecią, że Susie spogląda na niego niecierpliwie, bo nie usłyszał ani jednego słowa, które wypowiedziała przez ostatnie pięć minut.  
\- Przepraszam, co mówiłaś?  
Zabębniła palcami po stole.  
\- Powiedziałam, że mogłoby być miło gdybyśmy we troje wyszli następnym razem. Wiesz, moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać. Przecież w końcu będziemy spędzać dużo czasu razem.  
\- Kto?  
\- Ty, ja i Sherlock.- powiedziała z uśmieszkiem.- Powiedziałeś, że jest trudny, ale ja myślę, że jest raczej słodki. Myślę, że mnie polubił.  
\- Co, Sherlock?  
\- Tak- filuterny uśmiech w jego kierunku. -Może ma słabość do…  
\- On nie jest zainteresowany.- John mrugnął zaskoczony nagłym jadem w swoim głosie.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Po prostu wiem.- sprawdził znowu swój telefon .Nic. Coś było bardzo źle.- Wiesz, muszę już iść.  
\- Co?  
\- Coś pilnego. W klinice.  
\- Serio? Teraz? Pójdziesz w tym stanie?  
Wstał tak szybko, że niemal przewrócił krzesło.  
\- Dzięki za przemiły wieczór… Ja, er, zadzwonię do ciebie.  
Rzucił pieniądze na stół i wyruszył do domu ignorując jej oburzony protest, serce zaczęło mu walić w piersiach. Czy to była niebezpieczna noc?  
Zastanawiał się, czy zadzwonić do Mycrofta ale mieszkanie było tylko milę, albo niewiele więcej, stąd. Nawet tego nie zauważył, że to, co zaczęło się jak żwawy chód, przekształciło się w bieg.  
Gdy dobiegł do mieszkania, łapiąc oddech, szarpnął drzwiami wejściowymi i wbiegł na piętro do salonu. Sherlock stał przy oknie otoczony światłem lamp, z rękami w kieszeniach, oczami skupionymi na ulicy poniżej. Jego skrzypce leżały na krawędzi krzesła. John zmarszczył brwi na widok ilości zerwanych kosmyków końskiego włosia zwiniętych na drewnie.  
\- Wcześnie wróciłeś.  
\- Er, tak.- wydyszał John, czując się nagle głupio. Sherlock musiał widzieć jak pędzi z całych sił, jakby gonił go diabeł. –Byłem… zmęczony.- powiedział żałośnie profilowi współlokatora.  
\- Tak zmęczony, żeby biec do domu. –zauważył Sherlock z leciutkim skrzywieniem wargi. -Nie ma sensu się tłumaczyć, ten jej przeszywający głos, torturujący przez cały wieczór mógłby sprawić, że głuchy by uciekł.  
John zachwiał się, gdy opadał mu adrenalina, a alkohol krążący w żyłach zamienił jego kończyny w spaghetti.  
\- OK. Martwiłem się o ciebie. -przyznał, podchodząc do niego, z pospiesznie ukrytym niezdecydowaniem  
\- Zapewniam cię, że jestem w stanie spędzić wieczór bez ciebie, John, choć może wydaje ci się to trudne do uwierzenia.  
\- Zachowywałeś się dziwnie... Cóż, dziwniej, niż zwykle…  
\- Bardziej dziwnie, tak to chciałeś ująć. Oprócz pozbawienia mnie twego błyskotliwego towarzystwa, dobrego gustu do telewizji oraz pokazu błyskotliwości rozumu, dałem radę przeżyć.  
John wyrzucił rękę do góry.  
\- I to jest Sherlock, którego znamy i kochamy. Cóż, Sherlock, którego znamy.- poprawił się ostentacyjnie.- Przez chwilę myślałem ze został podmieniony na kogoś, kto nie jest kompletnym durniem. Jakże się myliłeś, John.  
\- Jesteś pijany, zwracasz się do nas obu w trzeciej osobie. Niezbyt to mądre.  
\- Chrzań się.  
John optymistycznie patrzył na niego chwilę dłużej, granatowe oczy naprzeciwko śnieżycy bladego błękitu i czerni, a potem nagle przeszła mu cała chęć na walkę i zachwiał się, opuszczając głowę i masując skroń.  
\- OK.- wymruczał.- OK. Nie chce tego robić znowu. Jestem zmęczony, pijany, i mam dość. Nie wiem, co chcesz zrobić i mam już gdzieś to, co cię martwi. Więc, do cholery, rozwiąż sobie to sam.- cofnął się i zszedł korytarzem rejestrując, że Sherlock obraca głową dookoła by śledzić jego odejście.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Do łóżka. Jestem zmęczony, skołowany i wykurzony a właśnie zostawiłem dla ciebie całkiem dobrą randkę, żeby wrócić do domu i sprawdzić co z tobą.  
\- Och, ucisz się, dobrze? wszystko ze mną w porządku.  
\- Nie jesteś w porządku!- John eksplodował, ignorując gorączkowe ostrzenia swego mózgu, by zostawić to teraz, póki się nie pogorszyło.  
Przeszedł kilka długich kroków przez pokój, aż stanął przed Sherlockiem, napierając na niego aż przycisnął go do okna. Próbował wyminąć krzepką, ekstremalnie zagniewaną przeszkodę, ale wszystkie jego próby ucieczki zostały udaremnione, gdy John chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.  
\- Czy to jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę cię zmusić do słuchania?- wysyczał, kłując palcem w czarna bawełnę. -Martwię się o ciebie, Sherlocku, przestań być takim kutafonem. Po pierwsze, nie wkurzyłeś się na mnie za to, że cię wtarłem w podłogę, potem ty… jesteś grzeczny dla mojej dziewczyny..  
\- Raczej mało zasadny termin…  
\- Zamknij się. A potem po raz pierwszy nie nękałeś mnie przez cała randkę i teraz wracam do ciebie i widzę, że zerwałeś więcej smyczka, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nawet po spędzeniu wspaniałej półgodzinki z Mycroftem. Co jest grane?  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego wilkiem i naparł na niego, próbując zmusić go do wycofania się, ale po prostu zacisnął szczękę i oparł mu się, przez co obaj skończyli stojąc piersią w pierś. Sherlock zaczerwieniony, ale nieugięty.  
\- Zejdź mi z drogi, John.  
\- Nie.  
Pochylił się i John złapał powiew pijanego Sherlocka, kamfory, wody kolońskiej i czegoś trochę chemicznego. Jego oczy były dzikie, jego zęby odsłonięte, ale ręka położona łagodnie, niemal ostrożnie na biodrze Johna, punkt podparcia dla nich obu.  
\- Zejdź mi z drogi.  
\- Zmuś mnie.  
Sherlock przysunął bliżej głowę, zmrużył oczy groźnie.  
\- Nie możesz mnie przechytrzyć, więc zdecydowałeś mnie zastraszyć, tak? Chwycić, przytrzymać, kontrolować- lubisz to? Mścisz się za urazy, eksperymenty, wychodzenie bez ciebie?  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny!  
\- Trenujesz dwoją wewnętrzną dominę?  
Otworzył usta, kiedy pochylił głowę, wpatrzony w wargi Johna.  
\- Nie waż się!- John zacisnął mocno dłoń dookoła jego ręki i Sherlock zasyczał mimo woli.- Nie waż się porównywać mnie do niej, ty draniu!  
\- Nie kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem ci, że jesteś stymulującym towarzyszem. Lubisz to, John?- powtórzył cicho.- Jakże interesujące. Mozę jesteś bardziej pospolity niż sadziłem. Ona z pewnością wydawała się tak myśleć.  
\- Po prostu… zostaw ten temat? Nie jestem taki, jak ona!  
\- Masz racje.-wypluł Sherlock.- W ogóle jej nie przypominasz. Jesteś głupi. Ona przynajmniej miała jakieś granice tego, czego ode mnie chciała- sex, podporządkowanie się, posiadanie w najbardziej podstawowy sposób, w jaki to możliwe. Ale ty, ty, John, chcesz tego… -dziabnął się gwałtownie w głowę. - Chcesz się tu wkraść, wiedzieć wszystko, dostać wszystko, a jeśli ci nie pozwolę, przedrzesz się aż przejrzysz każdą moją część.  
\- Sherlock, nie. Nie chce… Sherlock, jestem twoim przyjacielem.  
John próbował się wycofać, ale zatrzymywała go jedna, długa, blada dłoń i srebrny wir spojrzenia Sherlocka.  
\- Chcesz tego, John?  
\- Uspokój się, po prostu…  
\- Nie mów mi ze mam się uspokoić. To, co mi zrobiłeś wcześniej…  
\- Wiesz co, powiedziałem już…  
\- Upokorzyłeś mnie.  
Obaj znieruchomieli.  
-Trzymałeś mnie, dotykałeś i zmusiłeś…- Sherlock wciągnął jeden drżący oddech, który wydawał się wciągać całe dostępne powietrze z pokoju i odepchnął go.- A teraz…- spróbował, a potem potrząsnął głowę.  
\- Co? - John przesunął dłoń z ręki na ramię, próbując złapać jego spojrzenie.-Do czego cię zmusiłem?  
Sherlock odwrócił głowę przyglądając się dłoni spoczywającej na ramieniu, z przerażająco bladą (oprócz zaróżowienia, na ostrych kościach policzkowych) twarzą. -Oczywiście.-powiedział gorzko.- Jak zwykle skupiony na sobie, jak to on. Teraz pamiętam, czemu zdecydowałem, że to jest strata czasu. –zrzucił go z ramienia i obrócił się do okna.- Odejdź.  
\- Przestań z tym. po prostu… przestań! Zupełnie się pogubiłem. Chce tylko żebyś mi powiedział, co do cholery się dzieje- wzdrygnął się.  
\- Cieszyło cię bycie moim blogerem, moim skrzydłowym, moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.- jego usta wygięły się drwiąco- Stałeś się niezastąpiony, zacząłem cię potrzebować.  
\- To się nazywa przyjaźń, ty idioto!  
\- Przyjaźń.- oczy Sherlock były skupione na nim.- Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem, John.  
John przełknął konwulsyjnie wokół zaciśniętego gardła i opuścił głowę, nagle przerażony ze Sherlock mógł zauważyć i tryumfalnie wykorzystać uwagę ,by głębiej wbić nóż.  
\- Dobra.- pokiwał kilkakrotnie głową pod rząd.- Wiesz co? Odchrzań się. Mogę sobie poradzić z tym, że mówisz mi, jak mało dla ciebie znaczę raz, ale dwa razy…- podniósł dłoń, zaczął się wycofywać, kiedy Holmes podszedł krok do niego, z zaciętą twarzą.  
\- Idę do łózka.  
\- John…  
\- Jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre, to mnie teraz zostawisz.- wyszedł, bez oglądania się do tyłu.  
W ciemnościach swego pokoju zdjął ubranie i wpełzł do łóżka, trzęsąc się, mimo ciepłego wieczora. Sen. Wszystko będzie jaśniejsze po odrobinie snu. Obrócił się na łóżku i rzucił w tył, kiedy coś przesunęło się po jego twarzy. Poszukał na oślep lampki nocnej, pstrykał ją i zagapił się w zadziwieniu. Na łóżku leżała starta ubrań ładnie poskładanych i ułożonych w stertę, oferta pokoju, złożona na ołtarzu jego kołdry.  
„Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by się teraz ruszać. Jutro-pomyślał pijany.- Zajmę się tym jutro.” Wyłączył światło i zamknął oczy. Gdy odpływał, poczuł słaby zapach kolońskiej wody, chemikaliów, przynosząc ze sobą obraz długich, białych pleców. Twarz Sherlock była blisko jego twarzy, źrenice rozszerzone, usta miękkie i uchylone.  
„Nie skłamałem, kiedy powiedziałem jak stymulującym jesteś towarzyszem.” Jego, Johna, kolano wciśnięte w ciepłe ciało kiedy przesuwał usta po ciemnych lokach, ale tym razem jęki i sapanie Sherlocka i zagryzione protesty zabrzmiały zupełnie innym tonem, takim, który w gorączce gniewu wcześniej przeoczył. Smukłe ciało wijące się, kiedy rytmicznie dociskał go do ziemi, skomlenie zaczęło być mniej bolesne, a bardziej naglące, aż zesztywniał i zatrząsnął się gwałtownie pod nim. John usiadł wyprostowany na łóżku, zalany ciepłem na wspomnienie i gapiąc się dziko w ciemność, tylko niejasno świadomy nagłej, bolesnej sztywności w bieliźnie. Wspomnienie lodowato niebieskich oczu ścigało go jak zjawa- oskarżycielski, wściekły, błagający, poważny.  
\- Zmusiłeś mnie…  
\- O cholera.

 

\-------  
*Club Card- mając ją i robiąc zakupy w Tesco zbiera się punkty, za które potem można robić (też w Tesco) zakupy po niższych cenach


	6. Chapter 6

Ogólna praktyka lekarska nie była już tym, co kiedyś.  
Kiedyś mogłeś niestarannie nakleić łaty na łokcie na marynarkę, rozdzielać valium szerokim gestem i wyrwać się z czymś w stylu:  
\- Pozbieraj się do kupy kobieto, nic ci nie jest.- do pogrążonej w głębokiej depresji.  
Dzisiaj jest tyle haseł przewodnich i cytatów z wywiadów z pacjentami- „lista problemów pacjentów”, „umiejętności komunikacyjne”, „praktyka odzwierciedlania”. Cała interna była zachętą do rozmyślania nad poradami dla pacjentów, która miała sprawić, że staną się lepszymi lekarzami, a nie ostatecznie wykończonymi nerwowo wrakami. Dlatego nieustannie zmuszano ich do rozmyślenia o tym, jak odbierają ich pacjenci, jakie reakcje wywołują i czemu działają w ten sposób wobec konkretnych ludzi. Żadna część ich psychiki nie ostała się w całości, wszystko zostało wybebeszone i pozostawione na wierzchu.  
Kiedy zaczynał pracę jako internista, John wiedział, że nie spodziewał się skończyć w akurat tej specjalności. Jednak dopiero Sherlock wskazał mu, że dostał to zastępstwo ewidentnie dlatego, bo spodobał się Sarze. Normalnie przekwalifikowanie zajęłoby mu dwa lata- kilka posad, kilka egzaminów i wiele papierkowej roboty, ale Sherlock uważał, że Sara przymknęła oczy na fakt, iż mógł zostać nowym Haroldem Shipmanem, bo chciała zapoznać się z jego stetoskopem. Na koniec okazało się, że John jest właściwie całkiem niezły, kiedy w ogóle pojawiał się w swoim gabinecie. A nie kończące się rozmyślanie nad jakością własnej pracy nie było problemem, bo znał siebie już całkiem nieźle.  
Ale nie wystarczająco, jak widać.  
John wcisnął się w odległy kąt taksówki, głowę oparł o szybę i zaczął się zastanawiać. Po swoim nagłym i niepokojącym odkryciu ostatniej nocy, sen, co zrozumiałe, uciekł od niego całkowicie. Kiedy, długo po wschodzie słońca, wreszcie zasnął, obudziło go pełne furii walenie w drzwi, które niemal posłało go na dach.  
\- Na miłość boską, co jest?  
\- Lestrade. Śledztwo.- dostał lapidarną odpowiedź. Kroki ucichły na półpiętrze, zanim szybko powróciły pod drzwi.- Idziesz?  
John zrobił się szkarłatny, zanim zauważył, że drzwi nadal znajdowały się między nimi, ale i tak owinął się kołdrą trochę mocniej zanim odpowiedział:  
\- Daj mi chwilę.  
Kiedy pojawił się w salonie, Sherlock omiótł go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, zanim otarł się o niego przechodząc obok i zszedł na dół. Szarpnął za drzwi, kiedy John poszedł za nim, z głową ciągle otępiałą od braku snu i wyprowadził go przez drzwi.  
Gdy już bezpiecznie usadowili się w taksówce, John natychmiast odwrócił się i udawał, że zasnął, jego umysł od razu zdryfował do wydarzeń poprzedniego wieczoru, jakby to mogło pomóc w czymkolwiek. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, co zrobił i do czego zmusił Sherlocka, er, co zrobił (chociaż niechcący), wydawał się być skazany na niekończące się odtwarzanie tamtych wydarzeń, wraz z dodanymi od siebie, alarmującymi, upiększeniami- w większości zawierającymi przedłużające się szamotania i ewentualne usunięcie prześcieradła. Skąd mu się to wzięło? Ostrożnie przejrzał swój obraz siebie i preferencje, wraz za szkolnymi zauroczeniami i doświadczeniami z wojska i nie znalazł nic, co by wytłumaczyło nagle zainteresowanie w bezdyskusyjnie męskich cechach Sherlocka.  
"Szlag by to trafił!"-pomyślał, zwijając się w kulkę i mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna obok niego nie zauważył jak wstrzymał oddech, gdy parada żywych obrazów przeleciała mu przez głowę. Jedna sekcja jego mózgu szturchała go, żeby znalazł na to odpowiednie określenie, więc wepchnął ją pod kolejną stertę przekleństw, czując co więcej, że robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco.  
"Może represjonuję swoją seksualność. Zaprzeczam." Pełne rozbawienia i natarczywości słowa Irene Adler wypowiedziane w wilgotnej starej elektrowni przepłynęły mu przez umysł.  
„- Nie jesteśmy parą.  
\- Jesteście.  
\- Na marginesie, jeśli komukolwiek zależy, nie jestem gejem.  
\- A ja jestem. I spójrz na nas.”  
Cholerna kobieta- pomyślał ze złością, ale może ona miała coś… Taksówka zapiszczała, zatrzymując się i jego głowa podskoczyła na oknie, ku rozbawieniu towarzysza.  
Sherlock był, cóż, tego ranka był sobą, beztrosko zanurzony w ekscytacji nową sprawą. John spojrzał na niego gniewnie i wydrapał się z auta, idąc za nim, jak agresywny uczeń, kiedy szli do NSY i do biura Lestrade. DI siedział przygarbiony na krześle i przywołał ich przez szybę; bezsensowny gest, jakby Sherlock mógł podbiec, nie zważając na nic, jak sześciostopowy brzdąc na cukrowym haju, ale to dawało Gregowi iluzję kontroli swej armii sług.  
\- Pamiętasz Dimmocka, nie?- powiedział Lestrade wskazując na faceta z włosami koloru piasku, który stał blisko okna.- Pomaga nam w tej.  
\- Tak.-odpowiedział John z uśmiechem, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę do niego, tylko po to, by zostać odsuniętym na bok, przez Sherlocka ewidentnie skupionego na teczkach z dokumentami sprawy, pokrywających biurko Lestrada.  
\- Pan Holmes…  
\- On nie jest potrzebny. -stwierdził Sherlock, bez nawet jednego spojrzenia w jego stronę.  
\- Cóż, ja go potrzebuję.-powiedział stanowczo Lestrade. - Dał nam do tej pory dobre informacje. I to tak samo jego sprawa jak twoja. I nie, nie masz wyboru. Bierz sprawę, nie bierz a on zostaje i tak.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy zobaczył krótką wewnętrzną walkę Sherlocka.  
Usiadł i pozwolił swej uwadze wędrować, podczas gdy reszta mężczyzn w pokoju przerzucała notatki, a obaj DI robili co mogli by odpowiedzieć jak najlepiej na obcesowe, najwyraźniej przypadkowe pytania, rzucane w nich przez łażącego po pokoju Sherlocka.  
Greg mógłby być opisany jako atrakcyjny. Wytworny. John zmarszczył brew.  
OK, zobaczmy. Męsko zbudowany. Trochę za niski. Zwyczajny. Nigdy nie podobały mi się brązowe oczy, ale oprócz tego… Spróbował przywołać obraz DI owiniętego tylko w prześcieradło i jego umysł się zbuntował. ”Dobra, zatem nie jest w moim typie.” Zwrócił swoja uwagę na Dimmocka, który pochylił się na biurko, wskazując na jaką kartkę i gestykulując. Wyższy, tak. Bardziej atletyczny, wyluzowany, zbyt uległy, potrzebuje więcej siły charakteru. Miła twarz. Wyglądałby lepiej w bardziej dopasowanym garniturze. Przesunął uwagę niżej. „Jestem całkowicie pewien, że to niezły tyłek, jak na faceta.” Ale Dimmock także oblał test prześcieradła.  
„Może potrzebuje więcej danych. Jezu. Zaczynam mówić jak on.” John przetarł czoło i westchnął spoglądając w górę i stwierdził, że Sherlock wpatruje się w niego skupiony i mruży odrobinę oczy, zanim wrócił ponownie do pliku papierów w swej ręce.  
\- Nuda.- zauważył.- I oczywistość. Sprawa wewnętrzna, rzeczy prawdopodobnie złożone w magazynie bliskim miejscu dystrybucji. Wplątany gang, prawdopodobnie Wschodnioeuropejski, sądząc po użytych metodach egzekucji. Śledźcie konsjerżkę.  
\- Zasadzka?- zawołał Dimmock, zacierając dłonie.  
\- Nie warte mojego czasu.- Sherlock pociągnął nosem, zamykając teczkę ze zdecydowanym trzaskiem.  
Lestrade przewrócił oczami.  
\- Pójdę.-powiedział John, jadąc na fali lęku przed znalezieniem się ponownie sam na sam w mieszkaniu z Sherlockiem.- Jeśli to dozwolone. Przyda mi się nocne wyjście.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, czemu by nie.- powiedział Dimmock, rzucając mu krótki uśmiech.- Im nas więcej tym weselej. Czemu nie spotkamy się…  
\- W muzeum Hackney’a. O 23.00. -warknął Sherlock, zmiatając do drzwi i wyprowadzając zaskoczonego Johna z pchnięciem w ramie.- Spotkamy się tam.  
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, zaskoczony głos Lestrade dryfował słabo przez nie.  
\- Jaka konsjerżka?  
Wyszli z NSY szybko. Sherlock z jedną dłonią władczo na ramieniu Johna, by nie tak subtelnie spychać go w dół po schodach i do głównej ulicy. Żadne z tych czynności nie pomogło na rozwijający się w szybkim tempie –wywołany przez kac- ból głowy, który zaczął uporczywie pulsować za jego oczami.  
\- Więc, o co chodziło?  
\- O co chodziło?  
\- Te wszystkie bzdury „to nie jest warte mojego zachodu” i ten nagły dziwny zwrot akcji później. -John zacisnął palce na podstawie nosa.  
\- Słyszałeś ich.- Sherlock wpatrywał się w ulicę, wyglądając dla całego świata, jak ekstremalnie dobrze ubrana surykatka.- Oni nawet nie wiedzą, która konsjerżkę śledzić.  
\- Co?- John zmarszczył nos z zaskoczenia.- Ale to było już po tym, jak ty…  
\- Taxi!- ryknął Sherlock w stronę taksówki dwieście metrów dalej.  
\- Wiesz, chętnie się przejdę na piechotę. –spróbował ponownie John, czując lekkie mdłości.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny, zaczyna padać, a do najbliższego przystanku metra są całe mile.  
\- Jedna mila, Sherlock, w Londynie zawsze jesteś o mile od najbliższej stacji metra.- spojrzał na mijającego ich biegacza. Zbyt muskularny.- Na piechotę, wśród ludzi.- powiedział słabo.- Dużo, dużo ludzi.  
Próbował bezskutecznie wyrwać ramię z żelaznego uchwytu.  
\- Idziemy razem.- polecił Sherlock, niewzruszony szarpiąc go w kierunku zwalniającej taksówki. -Musimy być gotowi.  
\- Gotowi? Mamy siedem godzin do spotkania z Gregiem i… jak on się tam nazywa…  
\- Dokładnie.  
Przejażdżka taksówką była zdecydowanie klaustrofobiczna. Detektyw z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu zdecydował się siedzieć naprzeciwko bardzo skrepowanego Johna, który musiał zaakceptować zajmowanie maleńkiej przestrzeni w kącie i oglądał ludzi przez okno, próbując unikać oceniającego spojrzenia Sherlocka na tyle, na ile to możliwe.  
\- Jesteś zdenerwowany.  
\- Mam kaca.  
\- Wykazujesz tylko nieznaczne objawy odwodnienia, nie wystarczające, by spowodować wyraźne drżenie albo zwiększyć pracę serca.  
\- Przestań.- John podniósł dłoń.- Po prostu… przestań.  
\- Ciągle jesteś na mnie zły.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. Nic nam nie jest. Nie chcę przez to znowu przechodzić.  
\- Z pewnością...  
\- Sherlock.  
Prze chwilę wyglądało na to, że Sherlock zacznie się kłócić, ale tylko zacisnął usta i odwrócił się, by patrzeć za okno na mijający ich krajobraz miasta. Miłosiernie resztę jazdy taksówką spędzili w ciszy, ale John był bardzo świadomy oczu sporadycznie patrzących w jego kierunku, kiedy próbował uniknąć jakichkolwiek obciążających myśli z gatunku tych, które ostatnio osiedliły się w jego mózgu,( jakkolwiek nieuformowane one mogły być).  
Kiedy się zatrzymali, wypadł z auta i przez drzwi frontowe do domu, zatrzymując się w salonie, by zabrać laptop i zrzucić buty, po drodze do sypialni. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Sherlock zwleka ostrożnie w korytarzu.  
\- Herbatka, John?- spytał cicho, nie ruszając się, gdy John próbował go wyminąć mimo wąskiego przejścia.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Przepraszam…  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Idę się położyć. Nie spałem dobrze.  
\- Serio.  
John trzymał się spokojnie, kiedy Sherlock szacował go z zastanowieniem. O Boże, to jest wypisane na mojej twarzy? John Watson myślał o nagim mężczyźnie, szczególnie nagim Sherlocku. On się dowie, rozwiąże to, tylko… tylko trzymaj swoje kciuki nieruchome.  
I nie odwracaj spojrzenia. Ani nie spuszczaj wzroku…  
\- John.  
\- Zobaczymy się za chwilę.- zdołał powiedzieć, wymijając Sherlocka śledzącego to gwałtownie wyjście, spiesząc się w górę schodów i zamykając drzwi stanowczo za sobą. Kilka godzin snu i obudzi się czując się spokojniej i mniej żałośnie.  
„Więc co jeśli to robiłeś, wiesz, myślałeś o nagim mężczyźnie? To mało zaskakujące zważywszy na sytuację. On nie powie nic, ty też z pewnością nic nie powiesz. Nigdy. Boże, jak na Boga, w gole ten temat poruszyć? Hej, Sherlock? Pamiętasz, kiedy rzuciłem cię na podłogę, usiadłem na tobie i zrobiłem…?”  
\- Gah.  
Przetarł twarz dłońmi kilka razy, zanim przeciągnął się z ostatecznym chrząknięciem, idąc w dół do salonu.  
„Nic się nie zmieniło, przez następne dni rzeczy wrócą do…”  
Wątek tych myśli wyhamował z piskiem i wykoleił się na widok Sherlocka rozciągniętego niedbale na sofie. Jedno ramie było wyciągnięte nad głową, drugie na brzuchu, twarz wciśnięta w oparcie kanapy. Otaczały go dryfujące przez powietrze salonu pyłki oświetlone słońcem późnego popołudnia. Pasek bladej skóry zerkał spod zadartej krawędzi koszuli, a długa naga stopa drgnęła, wyglądając dziwnie bezbronnie w porównaniu do ciemnego koloru jego spodni. Bryza wpadła przez otwarte okno, wiejąc chłodem na rozgorączkowaną twarz Johna. „Powiedział, że zacznie padać”- pomyślał nieuważnie, tłumiąc słaby dreszcz.  
Podniósł leżący obok szlafrok i przykrył nim stopy Sherlocka, cicho podszedł do okna, by je zamknąć. Obrócił się i spojrzał na śpiącego mężczyznę, zapamiętując pełen spokoju wyraz twarzy wytarty do czysta, pozbawiony jego zwyczajowej srogości; miękkie usta, spadajcie kaskadą włosy i te łamiące serce, ostre płaszczyzny, wyglądające tak w pozie odpoczynku. Oczy Johna przesunęły się w dół, po lekko podnoszącej się i padającej klatce piersiowej, wyeksponowanej skórze jego brzucha, gładkiej, pod paskiem jego dopasowanych spodni. Wbrew sobie, John zaczął oglądać jego biodra, prześlizgując się z wyrzutami sumienia po jego kroczu i w dół tych długich nóg, powolna ocena na którą z pewnością by sobie nie pozwolił przedtem i która sąsiadowała z wzruszeniem i niepewnością. Spojrzał znowu na okno, mrugając z powodu oślepiającego blasku i patrzył na ruchy przechodzących ludzi i przejeżdżających aut, myśli zdryfowały i nieskoncentrowane, pławiły się w cieple i ciszy. Oddechy Sherlocka wolne i równomierne. „To jesteśmy my”, odwrócił się by ponownie spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę, gdy przekręcał się na sofie, długie palce przez podbrzusze w sennej nieświadomości. „Po prostu to.”  
\- Jest herbata?- wymruczał Sherlock, otwierając jedno oko. John wzdrygnął się pospiesznie, przenosząc spojrzenie na ulice na zewnątrz.  
\- Na co patrzysz?  
-…Ludzi.-John chrząknął.  
\- Ludzi. -powtórzył Sherlock przeciągając kapryśnie kończyny, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i ziewając, zanim rzucił mu Spojrzenie kącikiem oka.- Kogoś szczególnego? Wcześniej wydawałeś się raczej skoncentrowany na…  
„Cholera.”  
\- Herbaty?- John pomknął do kuchni, czując bliźniacze lasery, wypalające ślad od jego kręgosłupa do karku. Zajął się szafkami, mając każdy zmysł zaalarmowany przez podchodzącego Shelrocka. Z nieokreślonym rozczarowaniem, powrócił do salonu z parującymi kubkami i zobaczył, że został pozbawiony detektywa. „Dzięki Bogu”. Postawił kubek na biurku z powodu nawyku, jeśli niczego innego. „Uniknąłem kuli”. Ale ta myśl była w najlepszym razie nieprzekonująca więc wszedł z powrotem do swej sypialni, czując się dziwnie pokonany.  
Po kilku godzinach i przejrzeniu dużej ilości szczerze niepokojących serwisów internetowych z randkami, John ostatecznie przyznał, że jest pokonany i zamknął swój laptop z westchnieniem, pocierając twarz. Jakby w odpowiedzi usłyszał wiele mówiące klikniecie otwieranych drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka i szybkie kroki na półpiętrze.  
\- Gotowy?- spytał Holmes, bez patrzenia na niego, skupiony na wciąganiu rękawiczek, kiedy John wchodził na schody. Zastanawiał się przelotnie, którą kurtkę włożyć, podał Sherlockowi bezwiednie szalik.  
\- Załóż lepiej ten ciemny. Dziś jest pełnia.- krótka przerwa. -Twoja szyja będzie świecić jak morska boja.- uściślił John, na widok pytającego zmarszczenia brwi.- Niezbyt sprytnie.  
Wiercił do przeglądania swojego małego wyboru okryć wierzchnich, ignorując swego wiercącego się współlokatora.  
\- Och, dajże spokój. Weź tę, zaczyna padać.  
\- Powiedziałeś to wcześniej i nie pada. Mamy wieki, powiedziałeś Gregowi: 23.00.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć?- John wymamrotał rozdrażniony, gdy był zaganiany po schodach i przez drzwi, w tumanie wełny i kaszmiru.  
\- Taksówka.  
W czasie, gdy dojechali do Hackney’a niebo się zachmurzyło i deszcz zaczął opluwać chodniki. Sherlock wyszedł z auta i teatralnie wygiął głowę do tyłu, wyciągając dłoń, by pokazać, że pada. John przewrócił oczami i postawił kołnierz, przeczesując oczami przestrzeń dookoła muzeum, łapiąc widok nieoznaczonego auta zaparkowanego niedaleko, które szybko błysnęło światłami na nich.  
\- Sherlock. -dotknął jego ramienia, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i odszedł powoli, mrużąc oczy, kiedy zaczęło mocniej padać, drugi mężczyzna szedł blisko za nim.  
\- Boże, leje jak z cebra. Właźcie.  
\- Nie, dzięki.-odparł sztywno detektyw.- Wole raczej nie rozpuszczać moich synaps przez twój pożałowania godny gust co do tego, co teraz uchodzi za popularną muzykę. Poczekam po tej stronie ulicy. Mniejsza szansa przeoczenia tego faceta. -obrócił się i poszedł do źle oświetlonej alejki.  
\- Chodź, John.- wyrzucił ramie. Dimmock wysunął głowę od strony kierowcy.  
\- Chyba żartujesz? daj spokój, przemokniesz. Możemy dobrze widzieć stąd. -sięgnął za siebie i otworzył tylne drzwi.-Możecie poczekać równie dobrze z nami.  
John spojrzał na przyjaciela, odchodzącego niezdecydowanie.  
„Powinienem się upewnić, że pozostanie z dala od kłopotów.”  
Podrapał się po brodzie. Samotność w ciemniejącej alejce z Sherlockiem mogła nie być najlepszym pomysłem, zważywszy na ostatnia sytuacje.  
„A niech to szlag, nic mu nie będzie.”  
\- Zostaję tutaj.-zawołał za siebie, zanim schylił się do ciepłego samochodu. Kroki Sherlocka zwolniły na bardzo krótką chwilę i już go nie było, szedł na ciemniejszą stronę ulicy przejmowania się pożegnalną uwagą Johna. Dalej mocno padało i auto było niewygodnie gorące, John przesuwał się z wyrzutami sumienia z tyłu i myślał o tym, że na pewno jego przyjaciel był przemoczony do tej pory. Wpatrywał się w ulewę, obok drzemiącego Lestrade’a, nic się nie ruszało wzdłuż opuszczonej ulicy oprócz rosnących kałuży. Potem jego telefon zapiszczał tak, że aż podskoczył. Lestrade zachrapał i obudził się zaalarmowany.  
„Obudź się i idź na tyły. Gonię. Alejka- SH”  
\- Cholera. -John wyskoczył z samochodu i pobiegł szybko w kierunku, w którym odszedł Holmes. Zduszone dźwięki szamotaniny dobiegały z przodu.  
\- Sherlock!- przez zasłonę z padającego deszczu zobaczył dwie postacie walczące przy murze i przyspieszył, stopy dudniły na śliskim chodniku. Zobaczył i usłyszał błysk stali, światła i jeden ogłuszający trzask. Wysoka sylwetka upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, czarny płaszcz otoczył ją jak wachlarz.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Sherlock. -John ledwo zauważył bladą, naznaczoną śladem ospy twarz wykręconą ze zdziwienia, gdy przycisnął jego głowę w dół i przeładował, krzycząc, gdy broń wypaliła znowu. Pomknął za nim, obaj mężczyźni upadli głowa na przód, bron odrzucona w ciemność. Wściekły, ponad wszelki rozsadek, John naskoczył z pięściami i stopami chwytając cokolwiek mógł dosięgnąć i okładał go, wylewając z siebie potok nonsensownych bzdur, kiedy próbował wbić drugiego mężczyznę w przemoczona ziemię. Niestety, jego przeciwnik miał nie tylko twardą skórę, ale także wojskowe przeszkolenie do walki i chłodną głowę, w końcu zdołał załatwić łokciem Johna w gardło. Watson zgiął się, zastał kopnięty pod kątem prostym w klatkę piersiową i pojechał po betonie, zamroczony. Szybko uciekające kroki kontrapunktowały z dzwonieniem w jego głowie.  
\- Sherlock.- wydyszał, kaszląc i łapiąc za przemoczoną kupkę w połowie alejki, prawie oślepiony przez padający mu na twarz deszcz.- Jesteś..? Sherlock.- spokojna sylwetka nagle powróciła do życia, ręce objęły jego pierś, ciągnąc go do góry. Blada twarz Sherlocka wychynęła z tła, ociekając wodą, z kosmykami włosów przyklejonymi do czoła. John zacisnął garść płaszcza.  
\- Jesteś ranny?  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Twarz ci krwawi, pozwól mi na ciebie spojrzeć.  
\- To tylko draśnięcie. Wytrąciłem go z równowagi, mógłbym go załatwić, jeśli byś nie zaszarżował jak cholerny idiota.  
John pchnął go w plecy z furia.  
\- Myślałem, że cię postrzelił! Jezu! Myślałem, że ten gnój cię dorwał!  
Wstał, obolały, zachwiał się na nogach, kiedy zaprotestowały zebra. Sherlock wstał bez trudu, okręcił się płaszczem i sięgnął po telefon.  
\- Miejmy nadzieje, że Greg go złapał.-warknął.- Wściekłbym się gdyby cała praca się zmarnowała,, bo ty się zdecydowałeś zgrywać bohatera.  
\- OK. Tak.- John kiwnął głową kilka razy pod rząd.- To ja jestem tym, który spieprzył…  
\- …, bo ty wolisz zostawać w aucie z twoimi dwoma ulubionymi policjantami.  
\- …znowu…  
\- On nie odpowiada na moje SMSy. Zadzwoń do niego.  
\- Sam sobie zadzwoń!  
Sherlock chwycił za marynarkę i pognał do środka, tylko po to, żeby zostać objętym przez dwie ręce i walnąć o mur w alejce.  
Patrzył na niego, wymrugując wodę z oczu i obnażając zęby.  
\- Znowu, John? To ci wchodzi w nawyk.  
\- Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To. Do cholery. -patrzył na niego, dysząc.- Myślałem, że zginałeś, Sherlock. Ty cholerny idioto.  
Opuścił głowę, uderzając go mocno w pierś.  
\- Ty głupi skurczybyku, myślałem…- szarpnął się do przodu, znowu, zanim wyrżnął nim o mur, mocno; czując gorąco oddechu wyższego mężczyzny na policzku, obaj drżeli z napięcia.  
\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem.-gapił się przez potoki wody aż John uporządkował nerwy, wyprostował ramiona i spojrzał na niego, naprawdę na niego popatrzył… Nie jako ciekawą inspekcje śpiącego człowieka, nie pełen podziwu rzut oka na niegdysiejszego kolegę, ani nawet nie spojrzeniem pełnym ciągłego osłupienia. Po raz pierwszy, oprócz lęku i gniewu, John porządnie spojrzał na Sherlocka Holmesa. Zawsze był świadomy, że Sherlock go przyciąga, że jest siłą natury… już samo bycie obok niego było radosnym, elektryzującym, frustrującym przeżyciem i zawsze lubił sposób w jaki się czuł, ale nigdy nie pomyślał o nim jako obiekcie pożądania. Wywołujący podziw i niepokój- tak, jak patrzenie na burzę albo podkradającego się drapieżnika, ale nigdy jako na istotę seksualną. Nie, aż do chwili, kiedy pojawiła się Irene Adler, z jej nadmierną seksualnością i fascynacją i jej cholerną intuicją, zaciemniającą jego oznaczony, jasno zdefiniowany pogląd na ich relacje. Czy to wtedy zaczął zauważać? Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po zmarszczonych brwiach do długich przemokniętych rzęs, zlepionych razem jak ramiona rozgwiazdy. Blada, patrycjuszowska twarz stężała, żaden pojedynczy ruch nie zdradzał, co się działo za tymi nieugiętymi lodowatoniebieskimi oczami. John kontynuował swoja powolną ocenę, świadomość bycia błyskawicznie i szczegółowo przebadanym, wydedukowanym i osądzonym i wszystko to podczas przedłużającej się ciszy.  
Żaden z nich się nie ruszył, nawet gdy woda dalej lała się potokami w dół ich twarzy, ich oczy były w siebie wpatrzone. Nagle dotarło do Johna, że tamten pozwolił mu kontynuować ten impas, że mógł się z tego łatwo wyrwać, ale tego nie zrobił. Po prostu tu stał, spokojny i uważny, napięcie mruczało z każdego poru, powietrze naładowane tak, jak poprzedniego wieczoru, ale tym razem czekał (jak prawdopodobnie czekał od zawsze), na Johna, żeby zrobił pierwszy ruch.  
\- Huh.  
Sherlock przesunął się odrobinę pod jego dłońmi chociaż nadal się nie wyrywał.  
\- John…  
\- Cicho. Ani słowa.- John sięgnął w górę, łapiąc garść loków na jego karku i pociągnął w dół, wciskając kolano miedzy uda Sherlocka i przygważdżając go w miejscu. Patrzył w szeroko otwarte oczy, widział, że różowe usta się rozchylają, pierś faluje przy jego piersi gdy przemoknięty płaszcz rozpostarł ciemne poły wokół nich. John uśmiechnął się okrutnie i wypchnął szybko biodra do przodu, rozkoszując się krótkim wdechem powietrza Sherlocka, czując twardą długość przyciśniętą do niego. Wsunął rękę, którą nie trzymał przemoczonych włosów, dokoła dolnej części pleców i podniósł go mocno do swego uda.  
\- John.-Holmes pochylił głowę i wydał w odpowiedzi cichy jęk i położył dłonie na swojej piersi.- Czekaj…  
\- Nie sądzę…-wysapał John zataczając koła biodrami powoli.- Wiesz, rozpracowałem kilka rzeczy.  
Głowa Sherlocka opadła do tyłu i walnęła w mur, zęby zatopione w dolnej wardze.  
\- Boże.  
\- Pochlebca.  
Po raz ostatni celowo przycisnął się do niego, wydobywając z niego słaby jęk i puścił przemoknięte włosy, przejeżdżając palcami w dół ciepłej szyi. Przyłożył dłoń płasko do piersi Sherlocka, wyczuwając, jak mięśnie drżą i skaczą pod jego palcami. I wtedy pogładził je ku dołowi, obrysowując kontury, zagłębienia i nachylenia terenu. Skradł spojrzenie na jego obróconą twarz, pieszczoną przez padający deszcz- oczy zamknięte, dolna warga zaczerwieniona i opuchnięta. John poczuł ciepły puls podniecenia.  
\- Piękny.-wyszeptał daleki głos, który niejasno rozpoznał jako własny. Wyciągnął koszule i eksperymentalnie przejechał przez pasek odsłoniętej skóry na brzuchu, który przyciągał go wcześniej- to był naprawdę ten sam dzień. Czując jak Holmes ugina się przy nim, kolana się załamują pod ciężarem doznań. Oczy ciągle mocno zaciśnięte, wydał cichy jęk i wtedy pochylił głowę szukając ust Johna, wargi ślizgające się bezładnie przy jego szczęce, palce wbite głęboko w jego boki, jakby się bał, że puszczenie go spowoduje, że solidne ciepło odpłynie w ciemność i odwrócił twarz i wciągnął powietrze, żeby się uspokoić, dyszał w krzywiznę jego ramion, a para otaczała ich obu.  
Przesunął niżej dłoń krótko wahając się zanim przycisnął delikatnie kostki palców do ciepła erekcji drugiego mężczyzny, uśmiechnął się z powodu drżącego dyszenia, które to spowodowało.  
\- Myślałem… powiedziałeś…  
John zamruczał z przyjemności, kiedy plecy Holmesa wygięły się przelotnie i zadrżał gdy długie dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach.- Ty nie jesteś…  
\- Nie jestem. -stwierdził John z dystansem, skupiony na powolnych ruchach dłoni i ciele przyciśnięty do niego.- Faceci mnie nie interesują.  
Sherlock zamarł w miejscu palce wczepiły się konwulsyjnie w uszkodzone mięśnie i John też zesztywniał, krzycząc od nieoczekiwanego bólu, zanim porwał go wir powietrzna ruchu i nagle leżał na plecach, skonfundowany i oszołomiony; deszcz kłuł mu twarz. Raz jeszcze zostawiony z tyłu, bez niczego, prócz dźwięku biegnących stóp zanikającego w oddali.  
\- Czekaj…-usiadł, rozglądając się dookoła dziko, ale Sherlocka już nie było. -Szlag, szlag, szlag! Sherlock!-przeskanował uliczkę szukając oznak uciekającego detektywa, ale nie było nic, nawet auto Lestrada odjechało, prawdopodobnie by złapać przestępcę. Zaczął biec w kierunku, który wcześniej obrała ich taksówka, tylko w połowie pamiętając ulice, które teraz były niemal nie do rozpoznania w ulewnym deszczu, grzebiąc w kieszeni za telefonem.  
\- Głupi gnojek, nie pozwoliłeś mi…  
Zatrzymał się z przerażeniem. Jego telefon był teraz smutnym, roztrzaskanym czymś, ekran całkiem potłuczony, ofiara buta na jego klatce piersiowej, który otrzymał od poznaczonego ospą uciekiniera.  
\- Cholera jasna!-zaczął iść, ignorując protesty żeber, próbując znaleźć główną drogę.  
„Nie robisz nic głupiego, prawda Sherlocku?”  
Naglący impuls przeczucia zacisnął mu brzuch, kiedy biegł. Kiedy gorączkowo szukał taksówki przelatywały mu przez głowę obrazy zaciętej, bladej twarzy przyjaciela, tych szeroko otwartych zdesperowanych oczu, wirujących z podniecenia i przerażenia sekundę wcześniej, zanim został odepchnięty.  
Minęły niemal dwie godziny, zanim dotarł do mieszkania, mając nadzieje, że Sherlock czmychnął tu prosto z powrotem zamiast gdziekolwiek indziej, ale gdy wpadł do środka, przelatując przez każde pomieszczenie i nawołując bezskutecznie, obojętny na „John, kochany, proszę.” Które płynęło z dołu mieszkania, okazało się , ze miejsce jest puste.  
„Gdzie indziej miał pójść? Mycroft, może Mycroft mógł…szlag by trafił! nie ma telefonu.” Skierował się na dół i zatrzymał przed drzwiami pani Hudson, próbując opanować się wystarczająco, by sformułować spójną wypowiedź. Może, gdyby został w pobliżu telefonu naziemnego przez wystarczająco długi czas, by Mycroft mógłby zadzwonić i powiedzieć, gdzie ten idiota, jego brat… zatrzymał się w połowie podnoszenia dłoni, by walnąć w drzwi. Dym. Powąchał ostrożnie. Zdecydowanie dym z papierosa. Sprawa z palaczami była taka, że myślą, że proste stłumienie dyszenia ukryje wiele mówiący zapach dymu. Niestety, żadnego niepalącego, (zwłaszcza tego, który spędził ostatnie kilka miesięcy będąc super wyczulonym na oznaki powrotu do nałogu), nie oszukałoby cokolwiek mniejszego, niż katastrofalne uszkodzenie nosa, albo przynajmniej brzydki przypadek zapalenia zatok. John poszedł za swoim nosem wzdłuż korytarza na parterze i do małych drzwi 221C. Przez chwilę zamknął oczy i położył czoło na drewnie z głęboką ulgą, a potem je otworzył.  
Natrafił na lekki opór i wypuścił powietrze z rozbawieniem, gdy zobaczył ze długi, szary płaszcz został użyty jako tymczasowy i całkowicie bezużyteczny bloker przeciągu, ale szybko wytrzeźwiał na widok postaci przycupniętej w wilgotnym kącie głównego pokoju. Sylwetka miała kolana podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej i papieros wiszący z jednej długopalczastej dłoni. Mały kopczyk petów został przesunięty na jedna stronę, a gorzki zapach niedopałków mieszał się obrzydliwie z ciężkim smrodem pleśni w pokoju.  
\- Znalazłem w końcu twoja kryjówkę. -powiedział, podchodząc ostrożnie. Mała kolumienka popiołu spadła z końca papierosa wylądowała na porysowanym bucie.- Nie byłeś w mieszkaniu.-zaczął.  
\- Ewidentnie.- Sherlock odwrócił się i John wzdrygnął się z powodu szorstkości jego głębokiego głosu. Kucnął koło niego i zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Sherlock, przemokłeś, a tu jest zimno…  
\- Więcej żałosnych obserwacji.-zaciągnął się krótko i ze złością.- Może usłyszymy o moim braku płaszcza, och, i o fakcie, że mam ciemne włosy. Odejdź John.  
\- Nie.-John złapał papierosa. -Nigdzie nie idę.  
\- Och, jak dojrzale!-warknął detektyw, patrząc wskazująco na Johna, który rozgniótł peta pod jednym butem.  
\- Zamknij się na chwile, ty genialny idioto. Wiesz, że uciekłeś zanim skończyłem mówić. I niema po co się tak bardzo, szalenie obrażać i prawdopodobnie byśmy… -byli inaczej zajęci -dokończył jego umysł pomocnie. Chrząknął.- Więc to, co próbowałem ci powiedzieć, zanim ty się obraziłeś, to…  
\- Wiem, co próbowałeś mi powiedzieć.-wyszeptał detektyw, gapiąc się na tapety a potem tężejąc.- Nie jestem gejem, Sherlock, nie interesują mnie faceci, ale interesujesz mnie ty.  
\- Cóż, tak właśnie miałem to powiedzieć, ale…  
\- Przestań gadać John, tylko nad obu zawstydzasz.  
Sherlock wciągnął sycząc powietrze, ciągnąc za mokre loki z wigorem.- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje małe objawienie. Wiem, że rozpracowałeś co się stało tamtego dnia, och, wielka mi rzec! Chcesz wiedzieć, jak? Och, tak Sherlocku, powiedz, tak kocham siedzieć u twych stóp i czekać żebyś mnie nakarmił skrawkami informacji. Cóż, dobrze John, nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty, niż oświecać twój żałosny, słabo wykorzystywany umysł…  
\- Ej, poczekaj…- powiedział John podpierając się z tyłu, zaciskając rękę w pięść w kieszeni.- Niespanie oznacza, że spędzasz duża część nocy przeglądając wydarzenia ale fakt, że raczej chcesz mnie uniknąć następnego ranka, niż czekasz, bym ukoił twoje posiniaczone małe uczucia, sugeruje, że doszedłeś do jakiegoś wniosku, takiego, który chciałeś przede mną ukryć.- ciągnął detektyw, mówiąc do punktu nad lewym ramieniem Johna, jego dłoń bezmyślnie wygładzała klapę.- Myślałem na początku, że tak się zdenerwowałeś, by się wyprowadzić, ale pojechałeś chętnie do Yardu.-wykrzywił usta.-Ale większość czasu spędziłeś porównując atuty tych bezmózgich gliniarzy, zamiast słuchać informacji istotnych dla sprawy…  
\- …i dlatego zdecydowałeś, zrobić postęp, byłeś zazdrosny…  
\- Wolę kiedy niczego nie zakładasz,, bo zawsze jest wbrew faktom.- uciął Sherlock z palcami zaciśniętymi na marynarce.- Twoje stałe oglądanie wystaw sklepowych, panikowanie kiedykolwiek się zbliżałem –to wszystko razem sugerowało, że to zrozumienie naraziło na szwank twoje rozumienie twojej seksualności i stworzyło uczucia obrzydzenia i zagubienia jako reakcję w trakcie i po wydarzeniach…  
\- Sherlock, ja nie…  
\- Nie skończyłem.  
\- Cóż, ja też nie! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że mnie obrzydzasz…  
\- Zamknij się.- detektyw wciągnął powietrze –Byłeś skołowany, wytrącony z równowagi, jakbyś rozważał obrazy mnie w seksualnych sytuacjach.  
John zaczerwienił się i Sherlock pochylił głowę z ciekawością.  
\- Stan umysłu całkiem nowy dla ciebie. -dokończył cicho.- Spędziłeś także dużo czasu przyglądając mi się, gdy spałem.- uniósł brew, gdy John zaczerwienił się mocniej.- Sentyment John, próbowałeś pogodzić swoje reakcje emocjonalne z fizycznymi, ale groźba mojej śmierci przekonała cię, że mógłbyś, rzeczywiście, włączyć swe uczucia do mnie z czymś innym. Czymś bardziej podstawowym, czymś co lubisz maskować małymi aktami terroryzmu. John westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Więc zajęło ci 5 minut, by powiedzieć, że wiesz, że cię lubię. Boże, ale z ty kochasz siebie słuchać.-delikatnie przesunął dłoń Sherlocka z jego płaszcza ale potem nie puścił jego palców.- I nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, czemu uciekłeś.  
Holmes przechylił głowę, wyraz twarzy mroczniejszy.  
\- Odwróciłeś twarz, kiedy próbowałem..- jego palce zadrżały w palcach Johna i wyrwał swoją dłoń, obejmując długie ramionami kolana.- …się zrewanżować. Ja nigdy…- przełknął konwulsyjnie.- a kiedy mnie dotykałeś… nawet nie potrafiłeś na mnie popatrzeć.- obrócił głowę, oczy szeroko otwarte i puste, wyglądał niespokojnie, jak lunatyk podczas koszmaru sennego.  
\- Sherlock, ja nie..- zająknął się John, przerażony przez ostry ból promieniujący z ciała jego przyjaciela.-  
\- Rozumiem.-ciągnął Holmes niskim głosem.- Mimo wszystko masz swoje granice. Podoba ci się sama idea, zdołałeś przekonać samego siebie, że to jest to, czego pragniesz- napływu emocji powiększonego przez dreszcz pogoni i groźbę śmierci. Zagrałeś dobrze, John.-dodał gorzko.- Ale kiedy przyszło do miejsca, gdzie idea stała się człowiekiem, stała się cielesna, intymna, realna, nie mogłeś siebie zmusić by to zrobić.  
\- To nieprawda. Zrozumiałeś wszystko źle.-Watson podsunął się bliżej na kolanach. - To było trochę za dużo, ja ciągle się przyzwyczajam…  
\- To było obrzydzenie, John. I strach wpędziłeś się w sytuacje, z której nie wiesz, jak się wykaraskać bez zmartwienia nas obu. Więc podjąłem decyzję za ciebie.  
\- Teraz ty mnie posłuchasz…  
Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi i Sherlock wystrzelił w górę, jakby popchnięty całym ciałem, John gramolił się z anim.  
\- Kto to?  
\- Nikt kimś byś się miał przejmować.-odparł Sherlock, sięgając po zamkniecie.  
John odtrącił jego rękę i przestawił na bok za ramiona ze spojrzeniem, zanim szarpnął za drzwi i je otworzył. Niechlujny człowiek w kapeluszu trapera stał na progu i obaj mężczyźni skrzywili się czując smród starego potu i konopi indyjskich, który zalał korytarz.  
Gość szczerzył się szeroko, pokazując kilka brązowych pieńków zębów przeplatanych z alarmującymi przerwami.  
\- Specjalne dostawa dla pan Sherlocka Holmesa.-powiedział śmiesznie afektowanym głosem zanim złożył płytki ukłon. Jego uśmiech zniknął, napotykając Johna zmrożony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Odwal się.- John warknął i zatrzasnął drzwi, słysząc jak za jego plecami, Sherlock stuka obcasami, idąc w górę schodów.  
-Och, nie ty chyba nie…- wymruczał. Dotarł do drzwi swojej sypialni akurat na czas, żeby wsadzić stopę w drzwi i ignorując wściekły kopniak współlokatora w zamian wcisnął się na siłę do środka dzięki czystemu impetowi. Zamknął stanowczo drzwi za nimi oboma.  
\- Siadaj.- wskazał łózko.-Siadaj.  
\- Wyjdź.-wysyczał Sherlock, walcząc za jego plecami z gałką do drzwi.  
\- Dobra.- John odsunął się na bok, owinął ramie wokół wąskiej tali, przesunął ciężar ciała i wykręcił, mimo protestów żeber i rzucił gwałtownie Sherlockiem na łózko, wdrapując się na niego i przyciskając jego ramię do materaca. Poczekał cierpliwie aż wściekła szamotanie wijącego się pod nim mężczyzny straci całą energią i zaczął po prostu leżeć, gapiąc się na niego wściekle, z piersią ciężką z wysiłku i ostrymi kośćmi policzkowi zalanymi czerwienia.  
\- I znów tu jesteśmy.- powiedział lekko John.- Wiesz, myślę, że mogłeś mieć rację co do tych aktów terroryzmu popełnianych na tobie, chociaż to wydaje się być jedynym sposobem, żeby cię zmusić do słuchania. Plus, zaczynam myśleć, że lubisz jak na tobie leżę. -nie zniżając się do odpowiedzi, Sherlock zarzucił głową wyniośle.- Ten facet z dołu.-kontynuował, zacieśniając uścisk na wąskim nadgarstku.- był dostawca tego, co myślę, że dostarczał?  
Sherlock zacisnął usta i pozostawał cichy, skupiony na patrzeniu na punkt gdzieś ponad głową Johna..-, bo jeśli tak, to nie jestem na ciebie zły.-pochylił się trochę bliżej czując jak wąskie biodra szarpią się pod nim.- Nie jestem zły, ale bardzo rozczarowany.  
\- Oszczędź mi.  
\- I trochę mi to pochlebia.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.-Pochlebia?  
\- Cóż.-John zrobił pokaz z uskładania się wygodniej, tłumiąc szeroki uśmiech kiedy Sherlock przeniósł swe spojrzenie na sufit z wrażeniem anielskiej cierpliwości, ale był niezdolny zapobiec mimowolnemu szarpnięciu w górę, gdy John przesunął swój ciężar.- Irene zasługiwała na lighta a myślałeś, że nie żyje. Ja dostałem prawie cała paczkę plus rzucenie się na oślep w twarde narkotyki tylko dlatego, że myślałeś, że cię odrzuciłem. U ciebie to praktycznie oświadczyny więc zanim zacznę cię całować do następnego tygodnia, chce, żebyś mi powiedział.  
\- Pocałujesz? Co? Powiedzieć c co?  
\- Powiedz mi, kim dla ciebie jestem…  
Holmes był cicho przez chwile, oczy przesuwały się po jego twarzy.  
\- Wieloma rzeczami.-powiedział w końcu.- Niektóre z nich są nawet praktyczne.  
\- Takie jak herbata.- podpowiedział John cicho, uwalniając jego nadgarstek, przejeżdżając po widocznych żyłach pod przezroczysta skórą.- Tosty, pranie, antyseptyki.- delikatnie pogłaskał wewnętrzną stronę jego ramion patrząc jak oczy przyjaciela zamykają się powoli, rozłożone kończyny  
przymocowane do łózka niewidzialnymi więzami.  
-Źródło braku aprobaty, podziwu, wskazywacz społecznych uprzejmości.-przesunął palcami po jego torsie, licząc zebra jedno po drugim. -Broń, laptop, notebook, chłopiec na posyłki.-przesunął dłoń na kościste ramiona jedząc przez obojczyk. Sherlock otworzył oczy i utkwił je w jego.  
\- Nie potrzebuję ich. One nie maja znaczenia.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ty się liczysz John. Jesteś wanny. Dla mnie.  
\- Wiem. Chciałem tylko tylko usłyszeć od ciebie.  
Holmes przewrócił oczami i powiedział:- Cóż, dodajmy bycie próżnym do listy nowo nabytych cech charakteru, które ty prezentujesz?- jego wyraz twarzy spoważniał oczy rzucały się niepewnie po poważnej twarzy Johna.  
\- Ale…  
\- Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić, ale już to zrobiłem.-powiedział John prosto.- I teraz zamierzam cię pocałować. Specjalnie. Nie jako gest, ani pokaz ani eksperyment, pocałuję cię,, bo tego chcę., bo myślę, że chciałem tego od wieków. Zgoda?  
\- Dobrze.- odpowiedział Sherlock słabo, oczy rozszerzyły się i potem zamknęły znowu, gdy Watson pochylił się w dół i przycisnął swoje usta go jego. Został tak na kilka chwil, oparty o niego, czując jak pierś wznosi się i opada, podmuch ciepłego oddechu przelatuje obok twarzy zanim przechylił głowę lekko. Sherlock posłusznie otwarł usta, dłonie podniósł by go złapać, palce wygięte, John zachichotał w jego usta i złapał, układając chłodne palce dookoła jego twarzy a potem zagłębił swoje w ciemne loki pod nim. Pocałunek był powolny badawczy, John się nie spieszył, żeby posmakować i poczuć jak jego usta prześlizgują się po uległych wargach pod nimi, odpowiadając na każdy wstrzymany oddech z pomrukiem przyjemności. Przejechał czubkiem języka wzdłuż miękkiej dolnej wargi i Sherlock szarpnął się z zaskoczeniem, zaciskając zaraz zęby. John wycofał się trochę.  
\- Tak.- wymruczał Holmes. Skubał klapę marynarki Johna, unikając jego pytającego spojrzenia. John przyglądał mu się dłużej, walcząc z chęcią wskazania mu, że się powtarza czując dziwną mieszankę tryumfu z pragnieniem, żeby ukryć kompletnie niepoprawny taniec zwycięstwa. Pierwszy, pierwszy, pierwszy -jego stuknięta podświadomość śpiewała, na widok starannie podbitego – obcałowanego pierwszy raz, ha!- mężczyzny leżącego pod nim bezwładnie i bez tchu, z ustami oczami błyszczącymi, jak świeżo wypolerowane.  
\- Twoja próżność nie zna granic, doktorze Watson.-powiedział Sherlock, z oczami utkwionymi nadal w płaszczu i John wybuchnął śmiechem czystej radości a potem podniósł podbródek przyjaciel jedną ręka.  
-Tak, jestem głupio szczęśliwy, że tylko ja i nikt inny. Miałeś rację, kiedy powiedziałeś, że chce wszystkiego od ciebie. Chcę.  
Oczy detektywa opadły, by napotkać jego spojrzenie.  
\- Ale tylko tyle, ile sam zechcesz. Ale obiecaj mi jedno.-przewrócił się na bok, ciągnąc go za ramiona, tak, że wylądowali twarzą w twarz.- Nie ukrywaj się przed mną.  
\- Dosłownie?  
\- Głupek.  
John zrzucił swoja kurtkę.  
\- Mam na myśli to, żebyś nie ukrywał przede mną czegokolwiek o sobie. Możesz się ze mną kłócić, zostawiać za sobą, eksperymentować na mnie; cóż, do pewnego punktu, nigdy nie tkniesz żadnej z moich nowych koszul.-zachichotał kiedy oburzony wyraz twarzy przeleciał przez wyrzeźbioną twarz w odległości kilku cali zanim przybrała poważny wyraz.  
\- Ale nigdy nie powinieneś się czuć zawstydzony, nie ze mną. Jestem całkiem pewny, że widziałem cię od najgorszej strony i myślę, że dam radę.-pocałował go miękko w kącik wygiętych w dół ust.- To jest nowe, ale ja jestem ciągle Johnem. Nie jestem panem Pompatycznie Wyrachowanym, kimkolwiek by był.-przejechał kciukiem po górnej wardze detektywa i otworzył usta.- Kiedy tu jesteśmy, to jesteś ty i ja i nikt inny. Ufasz mi?  
Sherlock zamknął usta z trzaskiem, podniósł rękę, palce i kciuk trące nerwowo razem. W końcu kiwnął głową, jedno wskazanie głowa.- Nie skrzywdzę cię.-ciągnął.- Nie, jeśli to ode mnie zależnie zostawię cię, tak długo, jak mnie potrzebujesz. Ale kiedy jesteśmy sami, tutaj, chcę od ciebie wszystkiego. Na zewnątrz możesz być czym chcesz, by wykonać zadanie, ale to nie będzie działać, jeśli mnie do siebie nie dopuścisz.  
Sherlock opuścił dłoń i obaj patrzyli jak przejeżdża wolno zanim w końcu znalazła się na piersi Johna.  
\- Ale Moriarty.-powieki Sherlocka opadały, jego twarz była zaciśnięta.  
\- Jest gdzieś tam, wiem.- potwierdził John.-Prawdopodobnie planuje swoją następną diaboliczną popołudniową herbatkę z tobą. Może następnym razem wrzuci ci coś do ciastka. Może okaże się przebrany za służącą, spróbuje udusić nas papierową serwetką, mam to w dupie. Skubany Moriarty.  
Obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę i wtedy John parsknął, długim głośnym uwolnieniem tłumionej histerii, rozśmieszyło Sherlocka.  
\- Myślisz, że to dostępna opcja nakłaniania przez arcywroga?- zdołał wykrztusić Sherlock pomiędzy chichotami.  
\- Nie wiem.- wysapał John, wycierając oczy.  
\- Z pewnością zobaczymy, co się zdarzy.  
Obaj wzięli głębokie wdechy zanim znów się pocałowali, wczepieni w siebie i wyjący, czując jak cała dziwność i napięcie ostatnich dni, odpływa, zostawiając ich obu, mrugających na siebie w głębokim rozbawieniu w półmroku pokoju. – Powinniśmy się pozbyć tych mokrych ciuchów. -powiedział John w końcu, gdy uspokoili się i potem parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- O Boże, czekam aż zacznie się ta na to zsyntezowana melodia.- obejrzał zaskoczona zmarszczkę, która nagle pojawiła się miedzy ciemnymi brwiami.- Nigdy nie miałeś? Nie ważne, zdejmuj ciuchy.  
\- Romans ciągle żywy i kopie, jak widzę.- John gapił się na niego.- Myślałem, nad tym, co powiedziałem. Jeśli nie chcesz tego teraz, jeśli nie możesz mi dać całego siebie, poczekam. Ale jeśli nie…-nie dokończył tego zdania, bo Sherlock rzucił się na niego, a jego ramiona były nagle pełne mokrego detektywa, palce zaciśnięte na jego twarzy i usta przesuwające się zaborczo na jego własnych.  
„Boże, on się szybko uczy!” pomyślał, gdy język przebiegł po krawędzi jego wargi i ostrożnie wsunął czubek do środka, zwijając się z jego językiem, kiedy przyciągnął go bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek. Objął go rękami i zaczął walkę z guzikami koszuli Sherlocka, ostatecznie się poddając i po prostu ściągając ją, przy głębokim jęku zmieszanym ze zgoda i przedstawieniem kiedy guziki posypały się miedzy nimi, gładząc rękami dokoła akrów jedwabnej klatki piersiowej i pleców zanim pozbył się koszuli i wyciągnął go z przemoczonej tkaniny. Sherlock pozbył się jej i wtedy znieruchomiał dłonie wiszące nad guzikami przy spodniach. John oparł się na łokciu i powoli przewrócił go na plecy, przesuwając palcami w dół i zagłębiając się w płaszczyznę jego podbrzusza aż położył je na drżących rękach Sherlocka.  
\- Popatrz na mnie. To ciągle ja, John.  
Detektyw wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Tak.- wygiął się do góry żeby znaleźć jego usta znowu, nagle pytające dłonie były wszędzie, gładząc Johna znajdując cel na jego zdrowym ramieniu, tańcząc dookoła posiniaczonych żeber, poznając ucząc się, zapamiętując; pozwolił Johnowi rozpiąć i akrobatycznie, z niewielkim zaskoczeniem, zdjąć spodnie, zostawiając ich obu ubranych tylko w bieliznę. John przesunął ustami w dół długiej kolumny szyi, i pociągnął ręka przez drgające wnętrze uda, zatrzymał się by pocałować go w zagłębienie gardła, łapiąc spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, zanim pytająco przesunął dłoń wyżej.  
\- Nie potrzebuje manewrów i sygnałów lustrami za każdym razem kiedy czujesz, że chcesz zrobić następny krok… Jeeezu Chryste!  
\- Co to było? -powiedział John niewinnie, ściskając go w górę w dół, jego ciężką, ciepłą długość. Podniecenie przeszyło go kiedy alabastrowy obiekt większości jego przytomnych myśli i jeszcze częściej jego snów, rzucił głową w tył w zapamiętaniu i zajęczał, łapiąc miedzy zęby już zaczerwieniona wargę.  
„O Boże- pomyślał John -Chcę go takim zapamiętać, na zawsze.”  
Szczupłe, wyrzeźbione kończyny zacisnęły się na nim, burza ciemnych loków przesunęła się po białym płótnie skóry. Oczy, które zawsze penetrowały, dokumentowały i nagrywały były zaciśnięte, a długie ciało- piękniejsze, niż jakakolwiek Renesansowy posąg- było wygięte pod nim, lekko lśniące od potu.  
John polizał sutek, dziękując swemu refleksowi, kiedy tors pod nim wygiął się i prawie kosztował go uszkodzenie nosa. Długi, niski warkot prawie poniżej progu słyszalności zawibrował przez pierś Sherlocka, wywołując u Johna uśmiech z rozkoszy.  
\- Wrażliwy.  
\- Tak… się… wydaje. -wydyszał.- Znowu, proszę.  
-Dla nauki.-Watson kiwnął głową poważnie i zacisnął usta dookoła różowego sutka i zawirował językiem. Tym razem jechał na falowaniu torsu, kotwicząc siebie jedną ręką owiniętą wokół długiej szyi, kiedy Holmes wygiął się i wciągnął krótko powietrze przez nos, zęby zaciśnięte tak bardzo w dolnej wardze, że John był zaskoczony brakiem krwi. Usłyszał nagle zduszony odgłos, gdy odważył się wsunąć rękę poniżej gumki ciemnych majtek i zacisnął palce na solidnej ciężkim ciepłe jego erekcji.  
\- Chcę, żebyś się tego pozbył.-wymruczał, kostkami rozciągając tkaninę.- Cholernie przemokły. Czy to deszcz, czy ty?  
Sherlock obrócił twarz do poduszki, oczy zaciśnięte i zwiesił głowę bez słowa, napięty. John zdjął ręce i przesunął się powoli aż wisiał nad ciemnymi lokami.  
-Hej. -wyszeptał John i Sherlock otwarł oczy w drżącym oddechu, zatapiając go w zbiorniku otoczonego srebrem.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy…  
\- Nie chce przestawać.- spojrzał błagalnie na Johna.  
\- Ale…  
\- Tylko ja i ty, pamiętasz?- John oddychał.- Zostaw to. Jestem tu.-pochylił się i nakrył jego usta znowu, czując niski jęk wibrujący przez falującą pierś pod nim. Drżące palce chwyciły go za dłoń i położyły na sprężystych lokach poniżej- jak, na Boga, zdjął majtki a ja nie zauważyłem?-zanim zaczął szarpać za bieliznę Johna.  
\- Nie teraz.- wyszeptał w ciepły wydech, skubiąc lekko w pluszowa górna wargę.- Później. Jestem kiepski w wielozadaniowości.  
\- Tak myślałem.  
Usłyszał zdławiony jęk, gdy zaczął poruszać rękami w długich gładkich pociągnięciach prześlizgując się nad wilgotna skórą, ten szczególny rodzaj umiejętności był raczej wymogiem dla lekarza.  
\- Nie trenowałem dokładnie do tego rodzaju ewentualności.-wymruczał John chwytając płatek ucha miedzy żeby i wciągając go do ust.- Chciałem to zrobić od tamtego incydentu na podłodze. -dodał niewyraźnie. Uśmiechając się na bezsłowny podkreślenie i gęsią skórkę która pojawiła się na marmurowej klatce piersiowej. Poczuł jak ciepły penis puchnie w jego ręce i przyspieszył ruchy przesuwając się, kiedy Sherlock przekręcił się, żeby przycisnąć ich klatki piersiowej razem. Dyszał w jego usta. Oczy miał jasne i pełne pytań, obwieszczeni deklaracji, kiedy gorączkowo znów szukał ust Johna, palcami przesuwając po jego bokach, po plecach, przez ramiona, niezdolny do uspokojenia się, gładząc, mapując, zajmując rozciągające się brązowe muskuły i blizny. Każdy wydech przynosił niski jęk, który wibrował do góry kręgosłupa Johna, rozkładając się jak wachlarz go jego peryferii i obejmując go dźwięcznym ciepłem.  
\- John.- Sherlock odsunął usta i zanurzył twarz w połączeniu szyi i ramion, ciało ciasno zwinięte jak smyczek.  
\- John…  
\- Jestem tutaj.-odpowiedział, zanurzając dłoń miedzy nimi, żeby przejechać po sutku przycisnąć usta do wilgotnych kosmyków włosów, kręcących się nad zmarszczoną brwią.-jestem tutaj.-powtórzył kiedy Sherlock napiął, zatrząsnął się i krzyknął, wylewając się na jego dłoń, drżąc jęcząc w jego szyję a błagalne „John, John, John” aż w końcu ostatecznie się uspokoił, rozluźniony i ciężki przy nim. Przez długie minuty leżeli w ciszy przerywanej stopniowo zwalniającym oddechem, aż Sherlock się podniósł wystarczająco, by przechylić głowę.  
\- Chcesz?..-wyszeptał, oczy na wpół przymknięte.  
\- O tak! -wydyszał John, odgarniając loki ze srebrnych oczu niespokojna dłonią.- Ale nie teraz. spij, już prawie zasypiasz.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi. Jeśli chcesz.  
Sherlock zrobił wymijający gest dłonią.  
\- Chcę. Cokolwiek sugerujesz, to absolutnie chcę, ale potrzebujemy… pewnych rzeczy…  
\- Rzeczy.-powtórzył detektyw, opuszczając rękę do talii i owijając się dookoła niego, jak zadowolony kot.- Powinieneś zdobyć… mmm… rzeczy.  
\- Jutro.- uspokoił go John.-Muszę odwiedzić bankomat, znaleźć mową komórkę.  
\- Czy ty mnie obwąchujesz?  
\- Mm… Pachniesz…- proszkiem do prania, herbatą, antyseptykiem, kremem do golenia, mną.-…sobą.-otworzył z trudem nieskupione oczy.-John…  
\- Szsz… cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać do jutra. -przytulił go do siebie, przyciskając usta do włosów, rozkoszując się cichym jękiem i gładkością skóry. - Mamy tyle czasu, ile zechcemy.


End file.
